<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gilded Cage by Saita_the_Kirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030535">Gilded Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin'>Saita_the_Kirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Pegging, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolas can't stand the idea of seeing his precious little imp injured but soon the idea that he could lose Blitzo is enough to drive him to extreme measures to ensure that it won't happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tabs are subject to change throughout as the story is being written.</p><p>The first draft was originally written in the third person but it was changed to a first person view.</p><p>This is a darker version of My Little Blitzy that I came up with while writting the other story and will be using darker themes to explore a more abusive power dynamic for StolasxBlitzo. This story is entirely separate from MLB and isn't meant to be connected in any way, shape or form.</p><p>As a side note I love this pairing and don't intend to do any harm to their image or to be confused for my opinions on how this couple should be written or viewed, it's to fulfill a small nish of people who are into these kinds of storys like me. I've tried to keep these characters as in character as possible within the story's themes. If you don't like it then I don't know why you would click on this.</p><p>Anyways with all that aside now, ~Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How the fuck did this happen? I had come with the expectation of fulfilling (if reluctantly), my part of the bargain that allowed me access to the book which I needed to run my company. I was still sore as fucking hell from the bullet wound I had gotten from this latest job. (Thanks a fuck ton for that Moxxie!)</p><p>The horny bastard was rough at the best of times and last night was no different, fucker couldn't even be gentle when knowing I was injured. So fucking considerate of him but that wasn't the worst part.</p><p>No, that may as well have been like getting jacked off by an angel compared to waking up on a cold metal floor. The thing could have been a fucking metal serving tray for all I could tell. I looked around to see metal bars so I thought I was in a dungeon at first. I could totally see that being one of the fucker's kinks, but no. It was far worse than that.</p><p>I woke up to see some odd metal swing above me and where I expected to see solid walls, I only found more metal bars. After a solid three seconds of looking around me, I got up and wandered over to where I could hear a cheery humming sound.</p><p>What I saw blew my damn mind. The tall owl bastard was a fucking giant. Like some weird horror movie the giant owl turned his head to look up at me with a wide smile on that smarmy beak of his as he greeted me. "Good morning my little imp! I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of making some; <em> arrangements</em>. I know this isn't very comfortable now, but I can assure you that I will take very good care of you, Blitzo."</p><p>I pounded a fist against the bars in what sounded like thunderous booms to me in the metal cage. Fuck this bird cage and fuck that owl bastard for sitting at his desk and pretending like nothing about this wasn't totally fucked up!</p><p>"You look at me when I'm talking to you! Hey! Fucking bird beak mc crazy face! Shit! Who told you that you could do this to me?! Huh?!" Stolas ignored me and continued on with his pointless paperwork. I screamed and swore in fury and pounded harder against the bars with my good arm. I gave the cage door a few shoulder slams for good measure but I ended up wearing myself out as my voice failed entirely.</p><p>I could see the bastard trying to be sneaky and peek at me from one of his upper eyes but I had developed a sixth sense for when that horny bastard was sizing me up like a starving dog does to a piece of meat. I wanted nothing more than to shove my arm through the bars to flip the owl the bird, but the gap was far too small for even me to squeeze through.</p><p>This all left me sore and exhausted as I sank down to the cold metal floor which felt pleasant against my heated body. I wasn't dressed in my usual outfit as it was pretty fucking painful to have to move my arm around too much so I had been wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts when I came to visit.</p><p>"Real bang up job, Blitzo. How the fuck are you going to get yourself out of this one?"</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Blitzy was certainly upset. It was understandable after all, the cage I had put him in was hardly what I would call comfortable but it was the best I could procure in my haste.</p><p>I know it wasn't exactly fair for him to wake up in such a state but it also wasn't fair of him to scare me like he had.</p><p>I had made myself ready in my bed chambers with the softest bedding money could buy. A spritz of the cologne I remembered Blitzo once mentioning he disliked the least which was high praise coming from the bolshie imp. I was ready to ride him until either his hips broke or we broke the bed but when I saw him walk in with his arm in that accursed sling… something changed.</p><p>I wanted to snatch him up and crush him to my chest, make sure he could never get hurt again, to sooth my beloved's pain anytime the arm was jostled. When I raised my hand it was with the full intention of casting the healing spell, to take his pain away and show him I truly cared. That's what I wanted to do, but then a devious little thought rooted itself in my mind like a weed in a prized garden.</p><p>I wanted to not only make sure my fiery little imp healed properly but I needed to be sure that he would be safe. By shrinking him down like this I could ensure his safety. I could make it so he should want for not because all of his needs would be met. It came with the added bonus that I could see my precious little imp whenever I wanted.</p><p>I just, I can't…</p><p>No. He would be safe here. Just knowing he was injured was making my gizzard twist and constrict in a painful way. It was so bad I had briefly entertained the idea of ripping the thing from my torso before dismissing it and focusing on the Goetia house's finances. I had made several investments in the Pride and Lust rings that were paying off quite nicely.</p><p>After assuring that the numbers were going the way I wanted them to, I snapped the ledger shut with a satisfied sigh. The room was rather quiet as Blitzy had calmed down some time ago (that or he had just tired himself out), so I assumed it would be ok to approach him now. However once he caught sight of me he was back on his feet and angrily pounding away at the cage bars with a renewed energy.</p><p>"Stolas you fucking bastard! Turn me back to normal right now!" His angry snarls had no effect on me as I raised an incredulous brow at him. "Darling if I did that now, you would either be crushed or you would break the cage, and I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."</p><p>Blitzo was clearly not amused. "You can go fuck yourself with the sharpest edges of this broken cage you leggy bastard! Who knows? You may even like it with how twisted your weird bird perversions are!-" I felt my eye twitch with annoyance as my patience for his attitude wore thin. I cut him off by flicking the cage wall he was leaning against, sending him tumbling backwards with a shrill squeak of pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry Blitzy," I allowed the slight strain of my growing impatience with his disrespect to leak into my tone, "but I'm afraid you were getting a little too mouthy for even my liking." My thinly veiled amusement did nothing to hide the edge in my voice.</p><p>Blitzo thankfully took the hint to shut his mouth for once as he cradled his sore arm with a heated glare in my direction. Once I was sure my dear Blitzy wouldn't bite his tongue off I brightened with a cheerful hoot as I clapped my hands together.</p><p>"Now! Why don't we move you to a much more comfortable cage, hmm? I doubt that this one is too comfortable and we'll need to get you a change of clothing as well."</p><p>The cage served its purpose but the plain metal cage was hardly what I would call comfortable. It was so plain and sterile, hardly appropriate at all. I need to put my Blitzy in a nice padded cage filled to the brim with comforts so luxurious that my little imp would never want to leave.</p><p>I plucked the cage up by it's handle and walked from my office with a cheery hum. This was for the best, it would just take some time for Blitzo to see this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty, this was the last chapter that I already had mostly written so it may take some time for me to get another one up.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzy refused to even look at me after being moved to his new padded cage. He had isolated himself to a corner and refused to move since then. It was much more comfortable than the previous cage but it was still a work in progress while I waited for some orders I made to arrive.</p><p>Rather than upset him further I decided to leave him alone so he could adjust to his new home. That left the little matter of his employees. While I normally wouldn't have paid them too much mind I soon realized that the situation was one I couldn't just brush aside until it resolved itself.</p><p>While Blitzo refused to speak to me directly it hasn't stopped him from mumbling to himself about his daughter or his other two employees. From what I could make out, his daughter was his most immediate concern, but judging by her social media posts, Blitzy's daughter hadn't fully caught onto the fact that he was missing yet. She had made a post or two regarding his absence but it hasn't reached the threshold of gathering a search party just yet.</p><p>His other employees on the other hand…</p><p>I had left my little imp in my office as I went to meet with Blitzy's star employee in the sitting room. The smaller imp looked almost laughably small in the oversized chair as he shifted nervously. I wore a carefully schooled look of concern as Moxxie, (I believe that was his name), shifted nervously in his seat.</p><p>"Please excuse me, your majesty, but I didn't know where else to turn. Our boss has gone missing and we can't find him anywhere. He hasn't called and his social media is dead. He hasn't even been seen at home." The imp was rightfully nervous and wouldn't look me in the eye. Good, he clearly understood his place and showed the proper respect. While I had a fondness for my darling Blitzy, the same couldn't be said for his employees whom I didn't have any animosity towards, but no specific care for either.</p><p>I listened intently and gave a pause to give off a look of concern before I shook my head. "I'm afraid I haven't seen hide nor tail of that devilish little imp since the night of the full moon. He also hasn't been answering my calls but as I'm sure you know, that's not particularly new." I carefully schooled my tone to show my newly found concern.</p><p>Moxxie's face fell as if he suspected my answer and just needed me to confirm it. I found pity for the poor imp and put a hand to my chin in thought. "I'll have my servants post fliers around the pride district and I'll keep an eye out for him. I do hope Blitzy is alright."</p><p>Moxxie nodded and slipped off the chair with a tired sigh. "Thank you your highness. I've wasted enough of your time and I need to get back to the office and figure out what we're going to do. Without Blitzo in the bosses seat or the book, we can't exactly get any work done and I need to figure out how I'm going to float the books until we find him or he reappears on his own."</p><p>The concern and stress was clear as Moxxie shrank into himself. He was rubbing at his head to try to fend off a building headache with little success. I had to admit that Blitzo's little business had completely slipped my mind. It wouldn't be good should it fold in his absence and he would return to a bunch of eviction notices.</p><p>It would already take a lot of time for Blitzy to forgive me for this and returning to find his life in shambles and his employees on the streets would hardly help.</p><p>"Hold on a minute. I'd hate to see I.M.P to go under. So until Blitzy comes back I will personally keep the business afloat until he resurfaces." It was a perfectly reasonable plan, I.M.P's costs were pennies to me, so much so it wasn't even worthy of being called pocket change. Moxxie gasped in shock and started to sputter out something but a raised hand was enough to cut him off before he could put his jumbled thoughts to words.</p><p>"Now, now, it's nothing for me to help like this in this situation. This way you and all of Blitzo's other staff members can focus your time and energy on finding him and not have the worries of your finances hanging over your heads. I stood to my full height and shooed Moxxie out the door before the small imp could become suspicious of my motives.</p><p>"I have other business to attend to, now please see yourself out." I nodded to one of the many servants on standby to make sure Moxxie didn't go poking around, or more likely get lost while trying to leave.</p><p>Once the smaller imp was out of my sight I was overcome with a strong urge to check on my darling. Nothing could have happened in the short time I was away but I just wanted to be sure.</p><p>I carefully and quietly sneaked back to my office as not to alert my little imp to my presence should he be taking a nap. As expected, Blitzo was still facing in the same corner I had left him in earlier. Once I knew my darling was alright I let out a breath of relief. He was still very upset but he was alright nonetheless.</p><p>I settled back in at my desk and opened the finance ledger to factor in the new expense that was I.M.P. It was almost laughably short work. Within minutes I had the money transfer under way.</p><p>A small rattling from behind me caught my attention. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Blitzo had crept over to try and get a peek at what I was doing, he must have figured something was amiss as I had finished the majority of my work earlier. While I didn't doubt my Blitzy's intelligence, I could see him squinting and turning his head as he tried to make sense of the elegant cursive handwriting.</p><p>He mouthed out some of the letters before it clicked for him. He shot daggers at me as he pieced together what was happening. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blitzo practically growled though it was difficult to take him seriously when he sounded so cute.</p><p>I looked to him with a pleasant smile and an all too sweet tone to my voice that only served to piss Blitzo off even more. "Well I met with that star employee of yours," I held up a hand to cut Blitzy off before he could start, "don't worry, he wasn't harmed. He came by to tell me that you've been missing and had expressed some concerns for your business. So I told him I would float your company until you could be safely returned."</p><p>I received a rather indignant snort in response and a "go fuck yourself" at the last part but I was an understanding man so I let it slide for now. I would have to start correcting his behavior soon enough, after all, I was doing him a favor.</p><p>"Yes well I do believe I've finished my work in time for lunch. You will be joining me of course, Blitzy?" It wasn't really a question, he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.</p><p>The imp snarled angrily and retreated to his corner with a pensive look on his face. I paid it little mind as I took my darling Blitzy to the dining room for lunch.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>I should have fucking known better than to trust Stolas. The creepy fuck had said once or twice how he would have loved to keep me all for himself but to do this to me? To shrink me down and tote me around like a fucking doll? Eh, yeah this is something I could totally see him doing actually. Stolas was that kind of jackass.</p><p>Apparently my only hope for rescue was Moxxie and of course he dropped the fucking ball on this one. I made a mental note to bring this up the next time his quarterly bonus review rolled around.</p><p>All I could do now is try and ignore the freaky bird dick and hope he got bored with me. That or find a way to pick the lock to my cage and fall to my death, that was also an option I was willing to entertain right now.</p><p>The ledge of the table was looking really good seeing as Stolas was holding a huge spoon up to my mouth and was trying to get me to drink the admittedly nice smelling soup. The fucker was literally trying to spoon feed me now and saying shit like "open wide Blitzy~" like I was a child or something. Well if he wanted to play this game then I could play it too.</p><p>I turned my head away from the spoon and backed away from it until my back hit against something soft but firm, that thing of course being the fucker's other hand. "Oh come on Blitzy~" At another insistent prod I had finally had enough and swatted at the damn thing as hard as I could.</p><p>That turned out to be a stupid as fuck idea because the next thing I knew, I was covered in the scolding liquid. "FUCK!" Even after the bastard blew on it the damn stuff was still hot and sticky! I tried to scoop off as much of it as I could while I yelped and swore.</p><p>The next thing I felt was a large hand jerking me up by the tail and quickly dunking me in a freezing bath. My immediate reflex was to gasp and flail my arms to try and right myself in the water but only succeed in sucking in more water and further agitating my bullet wound.</p><p>Just as my vision was mercifully starting to blur around the edges, I was pulled from my would-be watery grave as I spat and choked on the air as I was cradled in the bastard's feathery palms.</p><p>Stolas actually had the nerve to look concerned for a moment before his brow sank and a scowl marred his beak. "Darling you really must be more careful!" The prince admonished softly.</p><p>I wanted to retort but I could only cough and retch up more water. I started shivering violently as my soaked clothing clung to my raised and heated skin where the soup had burned me.</p><p>Well fuck my ass with a sand paper dildo, could this day possibly get any worse?</p><p>I sneezed and shivered harder. Yep. Of course it could. I found myself wrapped in a ridiculously soft napkin as the bastard abandoned his meal. "We should get you out of these wet clothes darling." To his credit, his voice was only the smallest bit sultry when talking about stripping me naked.</p><p>I didn't speak but my murderous glare must have finally gotten something through to that thick bird brain of his. "Alright love, let's take you back to your room and I'll find something for you to change into."</p><p>The action of him stepping away from the table and taking me with him had a cold gust of air rush over me making me twice as miserable as I sneezed hard and made a mess of the napkin. Well shit, I had been aiming for his hand.</p><p>Stolas perked up with a surprised if slightly disgusted hoot. "Right, we also must find a cup or something else that would be appropriate for your size darling, I wouldn't want you to catch your death a cold."</p><p>"Better be a deep fryer so I can char broil a chicken while I'm at it." I couldn't help but grouse under my breath. The bastard had either not heard me or decided to let it slide seeing as this was all his fault.</p><p>Seconds later I was gently laid down onto the padded floor, I couldn't help the longing stare I gave at the open door for the few moments I had left to admire it. Noticing this Stolas poked me on the nose lightly to get my attention, when I scowled up at him I could see the bastard had a slightly hurt look on his face. "Come now Blitzy, don't look at the door like that." He hooked a talon under my chin and had me turn to look at him. You know? I always knew those talons were sharp from the gouges he always left on my back but from this angle and size I could really see just how <em> sharp </em> they were. "I only want you to look at me like that."</p><p>I forced a half assed smile on my face as I stuttered out a nervous "yeah, sorry about that! Won't happen again." I hated the way my voice was cracking. The spoiled bastard pouted a moment longer before thankfully removing the talon from under my chin and away from my thin, easily sliceable throat.</p><p>"Alright darling, you get out of those wet clothes and I'll have the servants go and find something that will work for your size." With that he walked out of the room calling for someone beyond the doorway.</p><p>I finally breathed again. I didn't know when I had stopped but it was finally sinking in just how screwed I was.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Oh my poor Blitzy was being so difficult. It was partly my own fault this time. Blitzy was always comparatively small when next to my elegant figure but I found myself forgetting just how small he was now. He was positively adorable but it could be so easy to accidentally kill him.</p><p>I shook my head to try and rid myself of the thought but it sank in regardless. I would need to make a few lists of things that wouldn't be safe for my little Blitzy to be around. Hot soup was at the top of the list so far.</p><p>I continued to mull things over as I thought of some things that could help him settle in a little better. What did I know that would help? He loves his daughter, iced coffees and horses. The first part was out of the question and getting the iced coffee could be messy seeing as he wasn't really in the mood to eat or drink much right now. If I remember correctly, Blitzy always did like to carry a little toy horse around with him.</p><p>I waved for a passing servant to stop and request for my required items, those being a dollhouse bathtub that I knew Octavia had from when she was a chick. I had gotten her a lot of nice toys that were gathering dust but I doubt Blitzy would take too kindly to all the things in his home being a baby pink color but it would do for now. Another matter would be finding clothing that would fit my darling's new size.</p><p>There was so much to do and find but it was all worth it to know that my darling would be safe and well taken care of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are appreciated and comments really make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies, heres another brief chapter. I decided to end the chapter here as the next one will have a miny time skip. I hope to have something written by next week.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stapled a missing persons poster to the light post that was littered with other missing persons posters and phallic symbols that got me all flustered by just looking at them.</p><p>Millie being the darling that she is, was helping me put up posters. Loona was back at her and the boss's apartment smoking all of his pot and posting it on Voxtigram. I grumbled about that but Millie pointed out it was probably her way of trying to encourage that idiot to reappear. I was sure she was just raiding his stash while he was gone but it didn't really matter.</p><p>True to his word, Prince Stolas had transferred more than enough money to pay everything we needed to cover the bills twice over. I couldn't tell why he was being so generous but I had my suspicion that it was to get into the boss's pants more often than once a month.</p><p>Ok! Not thinking about that! Nope, nope, nope, so much nope! I leaned against the power pole and let out a strangled wheeze as Millie looked at me in concern. "Mox! Come on honey, you need to breathe." She pulled my head to her chest so I could hear the sweet beating of her heart. The steady rhythmic beating gave me something to focus on and helped me to calm my own thundering heart.</p><p>After a few seconds I sagged in relief against her as I felt air return into my lungs as the building panic attack slackened off to where I could feel like I wouldn't pass out. "Thank you sweetheart." My voice cracked and fluctuated in pitch but I could at least talk again.</p><p>Millie's face grew serious as she turned me around and held my hand. "Come on honey, let's go back to the office. I can't have you passing out when it's so close to when the bars start to open." My face scrunched as I nodded and we started walking. I really didn't want to be around when the bar flies came out like sober zombies that would band together and barrel towards the nearest living human that dared leave cover.</p><p>At the risk of reinducing my panic attack I carefully tiptoed back to what might have triggered it. I think it might have been that Prince Stolas made me unusually nervous. He had never threatened me or any of us really, but he had a presence, some sort of unspoken pressure to not mess up that was already making my nervous heart pick up in pace again.</p><p>I hadn't noticed Millie had stopped until I jerked to a stop at the end of my arm. I looked back to see her giving me a soft yet stern look. "Mox, I'm gonna need you to stop thinking too hard for a little while. I can't have you passing out on the way back dear."</p><p>I gulped down my anxiety as best I could and nodded, not trusting my voice right now. She smiled softly and I swear I could just melt. "Yeah, sorry about that." She hugged my arm but still gave me space to breathe. "It's alright hun, we can do more searching tomorrow."</p><p>I gave a shaky nod but I didn't feel much better. It was like I had failed somehow but I couldn't quite put a finger on why I felt this way.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>"Taco seasoning, I don't feel so good." Blitzo sneezed hard as he cuddled more into the plump stuffed horse I had given him. He had already cycled through a few names for it already. I had my suspicions that he had actually forgotten the previous names and just came up with a new one on the spot but those would have to wait for another time.</p><p>Despite my best efforts, Blitzy had become rather sick. He was currently using his new favorite toy as a pillow and a small cut of a plush fabric as a blanket as he shivered and groaned in discomfort. My heart positively ached to see him suffering like this but he vehemently refused to allow me anywhere near him after the incident at lunch yesterday.</p><p>I couldn't give him any medicine due to his size, even half a droplet could result in an overdose or at the very least, leave him far worse off than he would have been.</p><p>As much as it pained me so, I left him be for the time as I constructed his newest home. I had to work quietly so as to not disturb him but the customized cage was starting to take shape in the way I wanted it to. It came with three layers, each with a different room that was modeled like my own home except it was mostly see through (with the exception of the bathroom of course) so I wouldn't have to worry about what my darling could be doing.</p><p>I darted back and forth between the bed and the cage every now and again to check on him, my nerves having gotten the better of me. Even when I was trying my hardest to focus on decorating my beloved's new home I found my eyes drifting upwards to the small lump tossing and turning uncomfortably in the cage.</p><p>"Bamboo stick, I'm thirsty." I practically knocked over my chair as I shot up from my seat. I'll get something for you Blitzy, don't worry!" I locked the office door behind myself to ensure his safety as I left to get a cup of cold water. I needed to stretch my legs anyways and I could probably get the water faster than one of my servants could.</p><p>I pulled out a glass of water from an upper cabinet and pulled out a bottle of high quality water from the refrigerator. When I closed the door I nearly jumped out of my feathers as I saw Stella stalking in from the hallway. As soon as she caught sight of me I could see her face darken but aside from that she was in a mercifully tame mood.</p><p>I hadn't actually expected her to speak to me at all so when she did and it wasn't in a shout I was doubly surprised. "Stolas." I nodded back to her to let her know I was listening. "I haven't seen that <b>imp;</b> of yours in some time." She spoke the word imp with such contempt that I worried for any of my passing servant's well being.</p><p>"Yes." My curt answer didn't shut her down like I had hoped as she fixed me with a sharp look. "You've been holding up in your office recently." I fixed her with a warning look but she continued regardless. "I've heard about that little pet of yours, Stolas."</p><p>I felt my heart seize up in my chest for a moment but I smoothed over my worries and called upon my diplomatic skills to help me maneuver through this minefield I found myself in. "You have had you? I can't imagine he's in your way so I can't see this being a problem for you."</p><p>Her laugh was light and airy, obviously fake. "Hardly. I rather like this arrangement. Just make sure you keep your newest toy locked up. I would hate to see <b>vermin</b> skittering around my home. Think of what the others would say should they know we have a <b>pest</b> problem in the house."</p><p>It took a considerable effort to keep my expression neutral but I could feel anger creeping in around the edges. "I take good care of my things Stella. I'll ask that you refrain from damaging my possessions. I doubt any of us would like the outcome should something happen to him." The house rumbled slightly with our combined power as we stared each other down.</p><p>She was the first to look away with a soft huff of disdain. I stepped past her and quickly returned to my office to give my sick little imp his desired drink. I poured the water into the cup and used an even smaller cup to scoop up some and held it up to Blitzo's lips. He seemed confused at first, he didn't recognize the cup in his feverish state.</p><p>I tilted the cup and splashed a little of the water against his lips to encourage him to drink and for a moment when he opened his mouth I thought it was to drink so when he blasted my fingers with snot I had to resist the urge to jerk my hand back. I did release a rather undignified squak of surprise as he sniffed hard to try and clear his clogged nose.</p><p>I repressed my disgust and pulled away long enough to wipe my hand off and get a clean cup to try again. This time he did take a few short sips before he coughed and settled back down and cuddled further into the stuffed horse he had apparently renamed Fire Hose in my absence.</p><p>For a brief minute I found myself jealous of the small stuffed toy before I chideded myself for such foolish behavior. It was a stuffed toy, not some wayward lover. Honestly, I really should have more patience than that.</p><p>I did allow myself a brief moment to brush a finger along his sleeping cheek which got a mumbled complaint and a tiny hand swatting at my finger. Even when asleep Blitzy would still reject me.</p><p>Very well, he'll come around soon enough. Maybe when he feels better he'll be a little more forgiving?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are appreciated and comments always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really banging out these chapters pretty fast. I'm honestly surprised. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as I try to not fall in the deep hole that is the weird side of YouTube again.</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can remember a handful of times when I woke up someplace strange, (most of them now were connected to a certain feathered bastard), but this was a new one.</p><p>For a few brief seconds I had completely forgotten where I was. I leaned back in my soft bed and let my eyes close again. Soft? That wasn't right. My bed was a piece of shit that would squeal louder than a horde of pigs that realised they were in line for slaughter and stuck me with springs in more places than a hooker getting dicked in a gang bang.</p><p>I felt like shit. My chest ached when I breathed but it didn't feel like something was crushing my lungs and my arm felt like someone stabbed a knife into it and gave it a good hard twist. I didn't want to move but something wasn't right. Finally I slowly forced my eyes open, the meager light stabbed in my eyes like they had been washed in broken glass.</p><p>I turned over in bed and yanked the heavy blanket up over my head. This blanket was soft as well, unlike my scratchy threadbare blanket. Nothing about this added up but I was too sore and tired to actually see why. I buried my head further into my enormous pillow that caught weirdly on my horns.</p><p>I don't know when I fell asleep but the next time I woke up I found that the lights weren't as unbearably bright this time. I shifted with a groan and finally looked around to see where I was.</p><p>The place was oddly see-through. It reminded me of that rich- SON OF A BITCH!</p><p>I immediately sat up in a fury before regretting it as everything spun so hard that I fell back in bed with a groan. Alright, next time I try that, I'll do it a little slower. I started by looking at my oversized pillow only to realise that it was a horse. I felt my forehead, yep, still hot. I must have gotten sick or something and this was all a strange as fuck fever dream. That makes sense.</p><p>"Loonie? Could you get me some medicine or something?" Loona may have been a pain in the ass at the best of times but I couldn't see her denying me now when I sounded this pathetic. At the very least I expected her to throw a bottle of something in my general direction but there was nothing. Was she out? What time was it? "Loona?"</p><p>I felt around for my phone but I didn't feel my usual nightstand next to me. Right, fever. Nothing else was right so why should I expect my phone or nightstand to be next to me?</p><p>"Good evening darling." I wanted to jump in surprise at the enormous face that appeared on the other side of the bars but I didn't have the energy. I looked at him for a few seconds before I laid back and closed my eyes as I tried to will myself to wake up from my current nightmare.</p><p>"How are we feeling today?" I looked at him for a long minute as I waited for him to spontaneously combust. Still waiting… he wasn't going to explode was he?</p><p>"Not in the mood to talk?" The fucker actually sounded disappointed. I turned away from him as much as my arm allowed and sank into my bed. The bed the fucker had put me in. The bed in the cage the fucker had locked me in. Fuck. "I'll take that as a no."</p><p>I felt the cage rock slightly as he opened a door somewhere. I tensed up as I prepared to be grabbed like he was reaching into a toy chest for his favorite toy. To my surprise and immense relief he didn't grab me, I heard him setting something down before I heard the door being closed and locked tight behind me.</p><p>Only once I didn't feel his gaze burning holes into my back did I dare to turn around and see what he left for me. A small tray that had various food items was left for me. I noted that none of it was hot, thank fuck the asshole learned his lesson. I didn't want to eat but my stomach rumbled painfully, letting me know it was going to give me hell if I didn't at least put something in it.</p><p>I begrudgingly got up from bed and pulled the tray closer to me. The world started tilting again but it righted itself after a few moments making me sorry that I listened to my growling stomach.</p><p>I grabbed what looked like a piece of bread with some jelly on it and took a small bite. It tasted good but then again, of course it would. I couldn't even fathom what kind of flavor this was but it must have been something expensive. Far more than anything I could ever hope to afford. I suppose there might be some pluses to being stuck in here against my will.</p><p>After a few bites I tossed the bread aside and laid back down onto Shrimp puff to hopefully catch some more sleep but I couldn't settle. I wondered how Loona was doing? If that bastard really had kept his word then Loona and M&amp;M would be fine money wise but Loona wasn't exactly the most responsible person. Alright then again neither was I but still.</p><p>She couldn't cook to save her life, again, neither could I but at least I didn't burn down the kitchen when I tried. She would wander into the apartment and sleep wherever she dropped or she would forget to lock up the place and someone could break in and rob us blind and put her at risk! Well ok, she was more of a risk to whoever would break in but I still couldn't help the worried thoughts as they raced through my head like screaming toddlers on a sugar rush.</p><p>I sat up and puked up the few bites I had managed to swallow down onto the floor from the stress. I heard the fucker approaching again so I ducked to hide behind Fruit Loop for cover.</p><p>"Are you alright darling? There is a bathroom over there should you get sick again." I hugged Canoe's neck as I glared at him. He reached in to wipe away the little bit of vomit on the cage floor before his hand pulled away and the door closed once again.</p><p>"What the fuck kind of game are you playing?" My voice was raspy from being sick but he seemed to perk up at the direct question. He smiled softly as he rested a hand on the side of the cage that was closest to me. "No games darling. I just want to make sure that you're safe."</p><p>I scowled at him but didn't respond. I didn't feel like seeing how much I could mouth off to him while I was sick and injured while being the size of a small doll. His smile turned a touch sad when I stayed quiet.</p><p>The owl bastard hooted in disappointment before looking resigned and pointed towards the small dresser in my bedroom. "There's a change of clothing in there, I've left some bandages that you should be able to use for your arm, love." It looked like he was resisting the urge to reach in and fondle me or something. "I would have done so myself but I didn't want to risk harming you further."</p><p>His fingers were huge compared to my arm so I could see him not wanting to risk tying up my arm and accidentally snapping the damn thing off. "Yeah well I appreciate the concern." The sarcasm didn't seem to reach his ears as he picked and chose what he had heard.</p><p>He brightened up and reached above me to do I don't know what. "You may want to hold onto something darling." Why would I want to- I felt the floor disappear as the cage lurch out from under me. I felt it drop several feet as I hit the ceiling then stop as I fell to the floor with a tiny echoing thump.</p><p>When I could breathe and move again I turned my head up to give a death glare to the owl bastard who looked hazy in my blurry vision. He once again had the fucking nerve to look surprised and concerned at me. "Are you ok darling?!" He opened the door and reached in, this time to grab me. I started to shift away from him but I was stunned and barely able to move as he grabbed me.</p><p>He gently pulled me to his soft cheek and cuddled me against himself like he was apologizing to his favorite stuffed animal that he had accidentally discarded carelessly. Had I not been so sore or had even thought of it I would have clawed at his nearest eye or have bitten his cheek.</p><p>Before I could muster the energy to open my mouth to bite him he pulled me back and looked at me with a soft but admonishing look. "I'm sorry that you were harmed Blitzy but I did tell you to hold onto something."</p><p>That was it. I've had enough! "Shut up you self righteous prick! First you shrank me, then you've gotten me sick, then you slam me into the ceiling <b>and </b>the floor and you have the balls to scold me!? Really!?" My voice rasped and cracked as it threatened to give out completely but it didn't stop me from ripping into this bastard. "Fuck you! How dare you do this to me! What am I to you? Your mother fucking sex doll?! Your glorified trophy? What is it? Huh? What!?"</p><p>The last part came out as a squeak as my voice followed through on its threat and gave out on me completely. I coughed and wheezed as I tried to catch my breath. I expected for him to crush me when I felt his grip on me tighten a little. Made it twenty three years, all and all a fairly shitty life.</p><p>"I'm sorry Blitzy." I glared at him as his face fell by a fraction. "I'll admit I've made a few mistakes while trying to help you and that's my fault. I'll make sure to try and be better to you now love."</p><p>He put me back in the cage and directly onto the bed. He closed the door and put a fist to his chin in thought. I wanted to yell at him more but I could feel the coughing fit scratching at my throat should I open my mouth. He perked up as an idea came to mind. Was it too much to hope that it was, 'let Blitzo go and never try to diddle his holes and let him do his job without a million texts dripping with sexual tension'?</p><p>"Let's watch a movie together!"</p><p>Yep. Far too much. Just great.</p><p>I wouldn't win this fight as the bastard rushed around the room as he looked for something. He returned moments later with a brand new mini portable DVD player and set it up on his desk. A moment later he pulled me out of the cage and settled me down on a soft pillow and had the lights turned down low to where they were almost off. The screen was laughably small at my normal size, the thing must be microscopic for his royal feathered ass, but for me right now it was like a movie theater screen.</p><p>The screen lit up and an oddly familiar theme started playing. I had watched this movie a thousand times but my shitty little T.V never sounded right much less work right. The moment the faded words turn solid everything else in the room melted away. I didn't hurt, I didn't feel the horny fucker's gaze burning my back worse than holy water ever could.</p><p>I just felt… happy. I felt myself smile for the first time in days as Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron began to play in absolute perfection!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are appreciated and comments always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies! I'm back with yet another chapter. I would have had this done yesterday but as I'm sure you all know the newest episode of Helluva Boss came out annnnnd it ate up pretty much all my focus yesterday. ❤</p><p>Moving on, heres the newest chapter for you!</p><p>~Enjoy</p><p>(Side note: My Fat Nuggets plush finally came! Angel Dust plush is no longer lonely!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If I could purr in delight I would. My darling little imp laid back against me as he snored gently. He had fallen asleep during our movie marathon and had decided to use me as a pillow. This was the first time since the shrink that he's willingly touched me without violent intentions and I was practically elated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had gripped the sides of my desk so tightly that I had left massive gouges in the wood just so I could refrain from touching my sleeping little hottie. This was presenting a new, </span>
  <em>
    <span>growing</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had other lovers than my Blitzy of course, it was practically required when he avoided me as much as possible and I just had to have the itch scratched. Ever since I had gained complete unrestricted access to my beloved, I haven't had the will to look elsewhere. While my own hand would suffice for now I found that I missed the sweet ache between my legs whenever my well endowed imp decided to humor my advances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even looking at him now I longed to turn him back to normal so we could have some fun but I couldn't. Blitzy still wasn't feeling well and I could see him running off as soon as he realized what had happened. The thought of him being so eager to leave pained me deep in my chest but it dulled a little as he nuzzled his head further into my midsection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stab of pain in my nethers was a price I was willing to pay if it meant getting a little closer to my ultimate goal of winning my precious Blitzy over. I decided that rather than returning to my own bed tonight that I would sleep in my office so I could spend the night with my darling imp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my eyes to a slight pain in them, meaning I had fallen asleep for a while. A surge of panic rushed through me as I looked down to my chest where Blitzo should have been sleeping only to find him missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzy! Darling?! Where are you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up and looked around with a growing sense of horror as I looked to the floors around me. The door was closed but I could see him trying to squeeze out under the gap. He would be killed should Stella find him and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Giant feathered pain my ass! Stop flapping like a chicken and get me something to eat, why don't you?!" The shrill shout was like a splash of cold water on my heated face. I looked down at my desk to find Blitzo waiting expectantly on the pillow he sat on for most of our movie night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clutched at my chest in relief as Blitzy looked at me impatiently. "Oh darling, please don't do that to me." I sat down hard in my chair as relief overwhelmed me. "Hey, I also need to take my morning piss so the sooner I get back to my 'oh so comfortable' prison, the better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While I didn't care for his phrase of choice, I conceded and carefully moved him back to his cage. He barked a quick "finally!" before he rushed into one of the luxurious bathrooms. I sat down to give my heart some time to settle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't ran away. Yes he had relocated but he waited for me to wake up and assist him. I chose to take that as a good sign as he walked to the upper floors in the cage and got changed for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a breakfast of yogurt and fresh berries for me and banana slices and bread for Blitzo, he looked at me with a degree of seriousness I wasn't used to seeing from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stolas. I really want to see my daughter. You as a father should know what it's like to be worried about your kid." I felt the words strike something in my mind to where he had my full undivided attention. "Loona isn't helpless but I just can't spend another night in bed as the thoughts and ideas rage in my head like a raging bull in a fine china shop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clutched at his horns in stress as he pleaded with me and I felt it pang somewhere deep in my gizzard as the detestable organ twisted violently as his words hit a tender spot. "Please, can I just call her? I won't say anything about you and I'll behave myself from now on but I just have to know. Please?" I hated that little heartbroken catch in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a risk but he had hit a soft spot hard enough that a bruise like that would hurt for a good time after. I furrowed my brow as I considered the plea. Had I been in the same situation…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and pulled out his phone from a drawer. I had left it on silent but kept it charged should I need it for any reason. I opened it to see well over a hundred missed calls and dozens of messages from all of his employees. I cleared the board, something which I knew he saw me do but he stayed quiet regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clicked on his daughter's contact, the photo was of her flipping him the finger at her desk as she looked down at her phone. I set it to call and held the phone up to Blitzo as he perked up and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What in the hell? Who the fuck is calling me at this hour?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could hear the scowl in her voice as she answered the phone. She sounded hungover. I could see her having picked up her phone and answered it without looking at who was calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Loonie, how are you doing?" I somehow managed to keep the shakiness out of my voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard a muffled bang on the other end of the phone and her swearing loudly as she dropped her phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Dad?! Where the fuck are you?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> It took everything in me not to scream for help or burst into tears at being called dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Loona, but I'm working on something and I won't be home for a while. Are you eating? If you aren't then I'd raid Mox's place, he usually has something good to eat around six."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Blitzo! What the fuck are you talking about? Why do you sound weird? When are you coming home?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Loonie. Make sure you eat, stay out of my weed stash! Love you, bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Click</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was agonizing but at least she was alright. Pissed and hung over but all right. That's all I could hope for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas wore an uncharacteristically neutral look on his face. I expected a comment, a smile, something! But no. It was almost as if he was waiting for something but I couldn't even tell what it was he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas nodded and held a hand out for me to hop into. I followed the wordless command and was swiftly returned to the cage which he of course locked behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright darling, I need to attend to things around the house. I'll be back in a few hours." He sounded weird, like something was threatening to break. Without another word he turned away from me and silently walked out of the room, finally leaving me alone for the first time for more than a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I listened for him for a few minutes before I walked up to cuddle into Jackhammer's neck. I wouldn't cry no matter how badly I wanted to. He had allowed me this much but I was still locked in here and I still couldn't tell what this fucker was playing at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if I played along he would let me go sooner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had just set down my fork and knife for dinner when my front door was kicked open. I grabbed the butter knife and readied it to defend myself. Millie was still in the kitchen so she grabbed a larger butcher's knife and dive rolled into the dining room with the intent to kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona?! Why did you kick in our door?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loona looked mad as she stalked in and grabbed a drumstick off my plate and took a huge bite out of it. She walked over to our couch and planted her butt in it like she hadn't just broken into our home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona! What do you think you're do-" the rest of what I wanted to say ended in a squeak as the bone from the drumstick that she had finished off went whizzing by my head and lodged itself in the wall behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie returned the favor by throwing the large knife she had in her hand which Loona dodged with a swift jerk of her head and a snarling growl. Both women stared each other down as they got closer and angrier to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladies please!" I had managed to wedge myself in between the two she demons as they readied themselves to come to blows. Both turned their heated glares at me with a simultaneous shout of "SHUT UP MOXXIE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as I wanted to shrink away I managed to get the two to break apart as Loona bared her teeth again but sat down. She produced a bottle of liquor from nowhere and took a swig as she tried to settle back down on the couch if reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now Loona, please tell me why you just broke into our home and ate part of my dinner? I'd expect that from the idiot but not you. How did you even know where to find us anyways?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My questions seemed to be testing her limited patience as her scowl deepened and she took another long pull off her bottle. She wasn't even drunk yet and she was already in this foul of a mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Piss off Moxxie. Blitzo said to come over here if I got hungry and I wanted some real food that wasn't what little shit we had left at home." She looked over to the kitchen and sniffed at the air with a hungry look in her eye. I could hear her stomach growling as she slumped further into the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and went to make her a plate. I had sort of gotten into the habit of making extra food because of Blitzo's frequent insistence of inviting himself over for dinner and Millie's admitted habit of enabling him to do so. I returned with the food and was about to hand it over before a thought occurred to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you say Blitzo could tell you that you could come over here?" She snatched the plate from me and tore into it without abandon, not even willing to entertain my question until she was finished eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Millie who was angry with Loona for earlier had softened up when she saw just how hungry the hellhound was. I resigned myself to sitting down to eat and tried my best to block out the sloppy chewing and crunching from behind me. Millie shot me a concerned look but I could only shrug in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loona finished off her meal with a loud satisfied belch as we were finishing our own dinners. I wanted to scold her for that but I knew it would just be a waste of time so I brought up my earlier question again in the hopes for an answer this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona, you said Blitzo talked to you, when was that?" Her scowl slackened off a little as she looked down at her phone. "A few hours ago. He called me to say he was ok but he wouldn't tell me anything beyond that. He just told me to come here if I was hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned down at her phone again but continued. "There wasn't any food left in the house that wasn't stale or moldy so I went to the office and looked up your address on the computer, then I came here and kicked in your door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pinched my brow but refrained from making a comment. Crumbs, this was a bad day. We hadn't had any more luck today finding Blitzo than we had yesterday, now we had Loona breaking into our home because she couldn't be bothered to go grocery shopping. How did Blitzo live with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what did he tell you exactly?" Loona didn't even look up as she typed out a message to someone and sent it. "He told me he was doing some sort of work thing and to come here if I was hungry. So I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel the headache starting to pound its way into my head like Blitzo working his way into my and Millie's personal life. I rubbed at the side of my head as my patience thinned. "Can you tell me anything? Was there anything that sounded wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snarled as she went to retort but paused as she thought of something before snorting and throwing herself back into the couch with a huff. "It's stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed tiredly as I motioned for her to go on. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "He sounded weird." I waited for her to continue. When she didn't I had finally run out of patience. "How did he sound weird Loona?" It wasn't a shout but my raised voice in her direction elicited a growl and her showing every sharp tooth in her ferocious snarl. "Weird! Not normal! High! What do you want from me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to argue back when Millie laid a hand on my shoulder stopping me. She gave me a look before stepping forward. Loona turned her snarling growl at Millie who was the calmest out of all of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said he sounded high? Like he was smoking pot?" Loona stopped growling but shouted back, "no, high as in he swallowed a squeaker and it sounded like it got caught in his throat or something! I'm fucking done with this shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up and flipped our couch before storming out, knocking things off our walls as she left. I stared at her as she stomped her way out before going to clean up the mess she made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Millie, I think we need to get a stronger security door. One that's Blitzo </span>
  <b>and </b>
  <span>Loona proof." Millie flipped the couch back into place and removed the knife from the wall. "I don't know hun, they might take it as a challenge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was too tired to even smile as I sat down on the couch, Millie joined me with a thoughtful look on her face. "What do you think she meant by him swallowing a squeaker? I mean Blitzo's voice has always been high pitched but this just sounds weird." I nodded but didn't comment on it further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just go to bed. We can talk about it more tomorrow." She nodded and took my arm as we went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzo, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are much appreciated and comments always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies! Heres a short chapter for now, the next one I plan on adding the sausy bits!</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twisting in my gizzard let up slightly when I found my little Starfire. Hearing the desperation in Blitzo's voice had struck a nerve in me that I had long since thought secure.</p><p>I had the entire house blanketed in a security spell that would alert me to every bump, bang and footstep that happened on the property. The first couple of years were a hellish nightmare that robbed me of my sleep and had me grow paranoid as I adjusted to every little thing triggering an alert in my mind. As time went on the alarms in my head slackened off as I learned and internalized what was dangerous and what was alright to ignore.</p><p>Should I want to find someone specific it would only take a little bit of focus to single them out. I suppose I could have used it earlier to find my little Blitzy but I was far too panicked to think to use it. It was a little embarrassing if I was honest.</p><p>Octavia was in the darkest corner in the back of the library as she looked over a book called The Art Of Taxidermy by Buck Tax in the Pride ring. She had a stuffed toy with her that had several carefully cut holes in the toy's side with a sewing needle and thread at the ready.</p><p>While I found her activity a little unsettling I smoothed over my discomfort as best as I could and approached. "Good afternoon my little owlet, how's your little practice project coming along?" I kept my voice down despite the fact that we were the only ones in the library.</p><p>Octavia made a sound of acknowledgement in my general direction but she clearly hadn't heard a thing I had said. I sat down in the chair next to her and watched as she picked up the toy along with the sewing needle and brought the two close to her face. She was hyper focused on her task as she carefully slipped the sewing needle into the toy's soft flesh, occasionally consulting the book for reassurance that she was doing it right.</p><p>While she was looking away from the needle she lost track of it in the toy's long fur and stuck herself in the thumb. "Ow! Fuck!" She shook her hand with a hiss before sticking her thumb in her mouth to suck on it to try and alleviate some of the pain.</p><p>"Octavia! Watch your language young lady!" She shot me a dirty look as she pulled her thumb from her mouth. "Dad! What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be overlooking that little <em> pet </em> of yours in your office?"</p><p>I couldn't help the slight bristling of my feathers and Octavia could see she had crossed a line. She ducked her head with an apologetic frown and a mumbled apology.</p><p>"Octavia I don't appreciate it when you talk to me that way. Now, I want to know where you heard this from." I softened slightly but kept the stern edge in my tone.</p><p>She fidgeted nervously with the toy, now more keenly aware of where the sewing needle was. "I'm sorry. I had heard it from one of the passing servants. You've also been held up in your office for the last couple of days; so yeah."</p><p>She blushed with a flustered embarrassment. I didn't believe that at all but she was embarrassed enough and there was no sense in rubbing salt in the wound. I might need to have another conversation with Stella soon.</p><p>"Yes I've been busy and I'm sorry I've not been around sweetie. I didn't mean to neglect you like that." She regained some semblance of composure as she looked back to her project and put a few sloppy stitches in it before giving up and putting it down again.</p><p>"Dad, I'm not a chick anymore. I don't need you around all the time but," she shook her head with a distressed look in her normally bright eyes, "I just, I thought. I don't know. Dad, why are you doing this? You said you wouldn't run off with him but now you have him living here?" She asked almost bitterly.</p><p>I flinched at the accusation in her question. I shouldn't have been surprised that she would draw to that conclusion, after all, she was right. I was so concerned with my darling little imp that I had abandoned everything around me, even if only temporarily.</p><p>"Yes well about him, I'm only keeping him around to ensure his safety while he's healing from an injury." It wasn't a lie. I was keeping him here so he wouldn't hurt himself further and had proper time to heal. There may have been a few <em> minor </em> setbacks, complete accidents I had assured myself.</p><p>She looked at me skeptically with a questioning brow raised. "When he's all better he'll be out and about again, Tavi. These things just take time is all." She looked less convinced now than she had before. Time for a change in subject!</p><p>"Isn't that the toy you just <em> had to have </em> three years ago?" She blinked, caught completely off guard as she looked at the old stuffed monster toy. It was aged and worn with time but still plenty fluffy. "Um, yeah. The beginners books recommend starting on torn up old stuffed animals. It gets you used to fixing up holes in animals. It's where I chose to start anyways."</p><p>I nodded eagerly and motioned for her to continue as I floated out a book on exotic plant life that I never found the time to finish as she rambled on about sewing techniques.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>It only took about ten minutes for me to get bored of laying on Dream catcher. I decided to get up and explore my cage. I hadn't really had all that much of a chance to explore since I was either sick, tired, or I was being manhandled by the rich asshole.</p><p>After I changed my bandages and got a fresh pair of baggy clothing I left my bedroom area. The cage from what I could see when I was on the desk had three floors.</p><p>Each floor had a solid pan for a base but the part I walked on was made of a tightly wire square floor pattern to allow anything to fall through to the bottom, most of it was covered with rugs so as not to hurt my feet.</p><p>My bedroom was on the third floor and was the smallest layer from what I could tell. It had two main parts in my bedroom and the biggest bathroom in the entire cage.</p><p>The bedroom was rather basic, only having a large king sized bed and the blanket and pillows that were hidden under Water gun. I shifted the toy horse aside so I could cling onto it while I slept rather than waking up with a serious neck ache like I had been every morning.</p><p>The bathroom had more in it with a deep soaker tub appropriate for someone my size as well as a working shower nook, a working toilet and a sink. I had no idea where he got the pipes, how it worked or where he even found any of this shit but I had to admit that he put some serious thought into this bathroom alone.</p><p>I walked downstairs to find that it too had various rooms like a bathroom, a sitting/entertainment room which was bare of anything entertaining, just a big empty spot on the cage wall where something like a T.V was supposed to go. Thanks for that Stolas. Ditching the boring room I wandered into a sort of library. I poked at the bookshelf and was surprised when the books were actually real. I pulled one out hoping it was about horses only to find that it wouldn't open. Because it was plastic. Great. I tossed the stupid thing into the gaudy looking armchair that I was meant to <em> sit and read </em> in.</p><p>Finding this level just as boring I walked down into the bottom and most open section of the cage whereas the rest of it had a mostly closed off floor plan.</p><p>The first thing I spotted was a hideous eye sore of a couch. If I thought the chair upstairs was ugly this one must have shat it out after getting a botched plastic surgery done with a chainsaw to fix its mismatched set of tits!</p><p>I turned away from the ugliest couch I've ever seen to more closely inspect the fireplace. There was a crackling fire that warmed my skin but didn't make me sweat. I stuck my arm into the fire to test it but, as expected, it didn't burn me. Maybe I could burn this fugly couch?</p><p>I grabbed a pillow and tossed it into the fireplace and reveled… for all of three seconds. The damn pillow refused to burst into flames. I plucked it out of the fireplace and gave it a test sniff. Nope. Not even a hint of smoke. Even the fire in this damned cage was fake!</p><p>I threw the pillow back onto the couch with a sneer and left the damn thing behind and continued into the dining and kitchen. Maybe I could talk Stolas into giving me a napkin or something to cover that horrid couch.</p><p>I continued into the dining room that led into the kitchen. The dining table was actually made of a smooth luxurious wood like the one I had seen (and once fucked Stolas six ways to Sunday on) in his own dining room.</p><p>The kitchenette was, surprise, surprise! Fake as well. I even opened the fridge to find it empty along with all the cabinets. I remembered him offering me a cup of water before so he must have forgotten to put them into the cage for me to use. I tested the sink to find it turn on with a sudden gush of water that had startled me.</p><p>I realised in that moment just how dry my throat was and dipped under it to drink my fill. "Fucksake, even the faucet's hot and cold knobs work." I wiped my mouth off with my good arm and looked around again. The entire thing felt… gloomy. The dark grays didn't feel homey, they just felt depressing. My shitty little apartment wasn't exactly comfortable with the holes in the walls covered by horse posters or the bugs eating off the plates rotting in the sink but it was home.</p><p>Maybe if I moved things around a bit it might feel a little better? It was worth a try at least. I looked at the world's ugliest couch with a smile as I moved towards it to smash it to splinters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are appereciated and comments always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dear duckies! Happy Valentines day! ... Well, yesterday. Yeah, I had fully intended to finish yesterday but around mid day I passed the fuck out and didn't wake up until super late.</p><p>Anyways, I had intended to release this well before V day but my ever fickle muse would not cooperate. First I couldn't think of what to write, then I didn't feel like writting, then I didn't like what I wrote before editing my first draft and reworking a lot of things and add in stuff and hot damn did it help.</p><p>For now I hope you like this chapter my sick little duckies, look in the noted below for an explanation of one of the tags as I feel like it will come up sooner or later.</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nice to spend some time with my daughter but she brought up a problem I had thought was handled. While I wouldn't put it past Stella to complain to her closest friends, I couldn't see her telling Octavia directly. It would be far too humiliating for her to admit that I was keeping my favorite lover in the home.</p><p>We both have our respective affairs but we made it a rule long before we had our little chick that we would never discuss our partners to any children we would have which she's stuck to for the most part.</p><p>I pushed the idea to the back of my mind as I approached my office. I felt my spirits lift as I grew closer to my darling little Blitzy. Just knowing he was here helped my troubled mind to unwind and my body to relax.</p><p>I took a moment to tap into the spell to feel for him. He was still obviously in his cage but I could tell that he's moved from the top level where he normally stayed. I could also feel a soft pulsating from within, meaning that he was asleep.</p><p>I stepped in to see that my darling imp had made quite the mess in his cage. He had torn apart the small couch I had given him, it's a shame really, I rather liked that couch.</p><p>The poor dear must have tired himself out as I found him in a heap next to the fireplace, snoring away on a shredded pillow. A few feathers stuck to his face where he had drooled slightly. While he was positively adorable, I guess it was my own fault that he wasn't happy with the couch. After all, I hadn't even tried asking him what his taste in furniture was when I ordered things.</p><p>It would probably help if I put together the rest of his home. I had been so eager to have him settle down in his new cage that I hadn't completely finished furnishing it. Blitzy would be staying here for a good while after all so I should really make the effort to make sure he was comfortable.</p><p>I was glad he hadn't caught on to the fact that he was healing much slower than he normally would have if he was at full size. A wound like his would have taken just over a week to heal if the bone wasn't broken, but at his current size it should take a month or two due to my magic. It was an unintended side effect of my magic being influenced by my subconscious I suppose.</p><p>I wanted to keep him forever though I knew it wasn't possible under our current circumstances. For now I wanted to enjoy this for as long as I possibly could. I was allowed to be just a little bit selfish, I had a lot of responsibilities and stresses to deal with when it came to running the Goetia household along with the thirty sixth's army of hell. I should be able to have a treat, even if it was only temporary.</p><p>I carefully relocated my sleeping cutie back up to his bed to where he immediately cuddled into his stuffed horse. I felt yet another slight pang of jealousy of that stuffed horse even if it had helped significantly in getting Blitzy to relax around me.</p><p>Given a little bit more time he may even come around to the idea of being a little more affectionate as well. I often imagined what life would be like if Blitzo was more receptive to my advances. Granted it was that shrewd and perverse attitude that I found myself drawn to, he was just so, different. It didn't hurt that he was a good shag either. He shook up my life in all the best of ways and I craved more of it like a drug.</p><p>I sat in my chair and looked over at his handsome form just to enjoy the view. A familiar pain stabbing into my nethers made me hiss with extreme discomfort. I can't even remember a time when I had gone without someone to warm my bed. It was a shame I couldn't return my Blitzy to normal even for a day. If I did it even once then I know he would want me to change him back again and again until I couldn't get him back.</p><p>Even now his slender form was almost enticing enough to throw caution to the wind for a wild night of passionate <b>fucking!</b></p><p>I sucked in a bit of drool that escaped in the privacy of my office as my talons ripped large furrows into my chair. What if I set the mood? The worse he could do is say no after all. I would have tried and it could work, if not then I would have wasted an hour and resigned myself to a night of pleasure by my own hand.</p><p>Maybe… well, it's worth a try.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>A familiar burning sensation creeping up my back woke me up. Great, the bastard was making <em> I want to fuck you through the mattress </em>eyes at me again. I couldn't tell you what he was expecting, it's not like I could fuck him like this. Not even with a strap on, hell the damn cock on the thing would be bigger than I was.</p><p>Now I'm horny.</p><p>I swear it wasn't because he was staring at me with those sexy eyes or the fact I haven't had a good fuck in a while and DAMMIT BONER WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN?! FUCKING TRAITOR!</p><p>I gave up on laying in bed and sat up to face away from Stolas. I could practically feel the way his eyes were feeling me up! Dammit! "I'm gonna take a shower, change my bandages." And not jack off in the shower. Fuck, I could feel his eyes following me.</p><p>After a rather unsatisfying wank in the shower I hesitated before coming out again. I took my time inspecting my arm and finding the hole pretty much unchanged. Moxxie had shown me how to treat the injury myself, (mainly so I wouldn't have a 'reason' to show up at his house at all hours of the night. Ha! Like that would actually stop me.) I wasn't a doctor but I don't think it's changed much.</p><p>I wasn't too concerned with it at the moment because it's only been a few days… right? How long has it actually been? I hadn't actually seen a clock in Stolas's office and when I got to talk to Loona I was more concerned with her well being than I was with looking at the time. I might bring it up later.</p><p>I walked out with a towel wrapped around my waist, completely forgetting where I was. I was reminded when the owl bastard hooted in delight. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a change of clothing and a fresh sling for my arm.</p><p>Was it me or was the room darker than normal?</p><p>I turned around to see that the lights were off and the 'lights' in the room were coming from several dozens of candles that were scattered about. Stolas had his grayish blue plumage fluffed up slightly and was only wearing loosely fitting black pants, he had a leg crossed over the other hiding anything further from view.</p><p>"Stolas?! What the fuck?" My surprised demand came out more like a squeak as he leaned further into his palm as his hungry eyes caressed my body. I was only six inches tall right now but I felt tiny under his sultry gaze.</p><p>I tried and failed to convince myself that my thundering heartbeat was because I was caught off guard and not because the huge bird dicked bastard was hot as fuck. He had no right looking that handsome!</p><p>He held his hand out in front of the opened cage door and waited. I realised he was leaving the choice up to me. A part of me wanted to run and hide back in the bathroom. Said part was being mercilessly beaten with rubber hoses into submission as the powerful feeling of lust drove me forward into his waiting palm.</p><p>He brought me to his face for a quick kiss before setting me down onto the pillow from our movie night. A clinking sound got my attention as Stolas set down a bottle of super expensive whiskey. I remember having a cup or two of it before and it was enough to get me good and buzzed.</p><p>Stolas poured himself a glass and after a moment of thought he passed me the bottle's large cap which he had filled from his own cup. I took a long drink, savoring the rich flavor as it washed over my tongue. A shiver ran through me as the alcohol hit me almost right away.</p><p>"Shit! That stuffs strong!" That one mouthful was already sending that funny tingling sensation down my legs and warming my stomach. It was then that I remembered I hadn't eaten anything in a while.</p><p>Stolas smiled at me over the rim of his drink. He rubbed a finger along the side of my head which I didn't care enough to bat away this time. I took another long sip of my whiskey and leaned into his touch.</p><p>My head was growing fuzzy as I smiled up at the horny owl, the horny <em> sexy </em> owl. "You know I can't fuck you like this right?" Stolas tilted his head with slight amusement. "I'm well aware of that Blitzy. It doesn't mean we can't have fun my dear."</p><p>He laughed at my raised brow before tracing his finger over my chest and down to rub at the bulge in my pants. "My, my, Blitzy. Even in your current state, you're still quite gifted down here aren't you?" The purr in his voice sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my dick.</p><p>"You know you love it, bitch." The finger rubbed a little harder making me shudder and buck my hips into the pressure. He ducked his head down to meet mine in a kiss, fuck his tongue was huge! It was kinda hot which was giving me ideas.</p><p>"How about you put that mouth of yours to good use?" Stolas grinned as his eyes were smoldering with lust. "Oh? Like this~" His tongue darted out to lick over the crotch of my pants making me hiss in pleasure as my legs threatened to give out from under me.</p><p>I shuttered and bucked into his beak, careful of the sharp edges. I gave up and shoved my pants down. The horny bastard didn't waste a moment as his tongue slowly dragged up my dick. I had to grab onto his upper beak to keep myself from collapsing to the desk below me. The bastard was practically purring with delight as I thrusted into his tongue, every vibration sent waves of pleasure that had my legs turning to jelly and that pleasant blur in my mind turned my thoughts fuzzy.</p><p>I could see his arm moving as he jerked himself off under the table but all four of those smoldering red eyes were firmly locked on me. I thrusted into that warm tongue again and moaned aloud as I felt that devious tongue pull back and run slowly up to the tip making me buck harder for more of that hot pleasure that stayed just out of reach.</p><p>"Fucker!" I hissed as I was denied. The bastard couldn't resist making me squirm. I was about to grab his beak and pull him back down so I could fuck his face, I wanted to be my regular size so I could <em> properly </em> fuck that beak of his- "Hey!"</p><p>Stolas pinned me down by the chest with a finger helpfully reminding me just how big he was. The smarmy prick smirked down at me as he ran that tongue by the side of my neck before trailing it down my body and between my legs. Fuck that felt so good!</p><p>"You know <em> darling,</em>" he said darling in the silkiest purr that made me twice as hard. "I rather like having you like this, you're so much easier to handle my little toy."</p><p>Before I could even string together enough thoughts to bite his finger for the comment, that hot tongue gave me a rough lick that had my mind go blank from a mix of pain and pleasure. That delightful tongue ran up to the tip and circled around it making me throw my head back with a loud moan.</p><p>Stolas took his sweet time with light little licks, barely enough to be felt but more than enough to have me crave more. I bucked up as best as I could while Stolas gave me quick pecking kisses to what skin he could reach. He pulled away for a moment to cut away my shirt to expose more of my skin to him.</p><p>He gave me a quick kiss before marking my chest with little nips and kisses while ignoring my cock. "Hey! Make with the licky to my dicky!" My words were slurred as my drunken impatience finally ran out. He chuckled as I felt his ridiculously sharp talon carefully rubbing along my dick sending a panicked jolt of excitement through me. I didn't dare buck my hips less he cut it off by accident.</p><p>"Don't worry love, I wouldn't dream of doing anything unfavorable to a cock this good." His tongue flicked forward to barely brush along my dick making me groan in disappointment. "Stop teasing dammit! I'm about to explode here!"</p><p>He chuckled at that, I swear the bastard loved making me beg for it! He finally replaced his finger and its teasing touchs for his hot tongue that had me seeing stars! "Fuck! Yes! Fuck me!" His pleased cooing followed by another lick had my drunken mind practically drowning in pleasure.</p><p>"Stolas! Fuck, I can't! Please!" I didn't even know what I was begging for, fuck I was moaning like a bitch in heat! Stolas only responded with a rumbling coo and another rough lick that had my vision white out.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Oh how I loved this! My precious little pet was so; delicious! Even if there was a lot less of him to devour it didn't make what was here any less delectable~</p><p>While I missed getting <b>fucked</b>, I had my ways of getting around it. I shuttered and ground my hips further into the chair in desperation for more from the vibrating toy that had my toes curling hard enough to gouge lines into the beautiful tiled floor.</p><p>My darling moaned and writhed under my touch, something which I took great delight in. At first I tried stroking myself in time with his gasps and moans but I quickly abandoned the idea and rocked up into my palm while grinding my hips as they looked for the cock that I would have been riding.</p><p>"Stolas! Fuck, I can't! Please!" Yes darling, beg for it! I could have purred in delight but settled for making him come with another swipe of the tongue. Even as small as he was, Blitzy could still make quite the mess in my mouth.</p><p>Oh Blitzy~ I wanted to ride that huge fat cock of yours until your hips were ground to dust! I wanted that devilishly forked tongue to fuck my mouth as I sank my claws into that sweet red flesh I had been denied so many times! I wanted you to swear and scream my name as I fucked you so hard that you would never have another thought again! <b>You would never want to leave me again!</b></p><p>I threw my head back as a bolt of lightning shot straight through my brain and pleasure radiated through my entire body like a surge of electricity! My moans of <b>pure</b> <b>pleasure</b> surely woke the entire household. It was a good thing that my family had already left the house for the night, I certainly would have gotten an ear full for this.</p><p>I gasped and cooed little moans of delight as I slowly came down from my high. I could only imagine the mess I've made under my desk as I gathered together enough of my wits to try and make sense of the mess. Lucky I hadn't collapsed on my little imp who looked up at me in a haze, a pleasant if drunken smile on his face as he rolled onto his side and curled up like he was going to sleep.</p><p>I rubbed a finger along the side of his head and had to restrain a squeal of delight as he grabbed onto the digit and cuddled into it as best he could with his sore arm. I almost didn't have the heart to move him but I feared he'd catch his death a cold.</p><p>I carefully scooped him up into my clean palm and brought him up for a quick good night kiss before settling him down into his bed and tucked him in. "Good night my little Blitzy~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as for the tag I wanted to discuss, Non Con. Now anyone who's read my other stories knows I'm not a stranger to non con, I like writing about it for OF AGE, FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ONLY!! (It's been suggested before by certain people (you know who you are) that I write non con about actual YouTube people's characters and to each their own but that's one of the few lines I will not cross.)</p><p>This is going to be a non traditional non con in the sense that Stolas doesn't directly force Blitzo into sex against his will but more of the fact that Blitzo doesn't exaxtly get a choice in anything. Stolas is in complete control in this situation and is manipulating Blitzo into more things whether directly or indirectly. Blitzo can't leave, he can only ignore Stolas for so long and everything he has is given or denyed to him by Stolas.</p><p>I rather like this angle as it's something I haven't done before and it makes for an interesting story in my opinion. I'll try to be quicker with updates but I need to finish writting for another story for people that have been waiting FAR LONGER than y'all have to see it end. Once again, That's on me, I blame my fickle muse as well as being sorta lazy.</p><p>Anyways with all that said and done I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, kudos are always appreciated and comments make my day!</p><p>Until next time my sick little duckies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies, I return with a new chapter for you're reading pleasure! I've been busy with real life things as well as a minor writer's block that I'm still trying to push through.</p><p>I currently have a fluffy butt planted in my face by a rather inconciderate rabbit but all that aside I hope to have something else done soon. I also have a new project in the works that I might post about later. But for now, as always,</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is the last time we're doing this for you, Loona." I groused a little more irritability than I should have as I pushed the old shopping cart down the cracked isles of the only super market in Imp City. It was a rat infested pit that even the rats seemed wary of, but it had the best variety of food at the most affordable prices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the third time that Millie and I had to try and teach a disinterested Loona how to do something as basic as grocery shopping for food that didn't come from a coffee shop or the liquor store. She had been losing weight from not having enough real food in the house or even knowing how to cook anything beyond nuking it in the microwave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was honestly astounding how much Blitzo had done around the house for her. A part of me thinks that he never got around to teaching her how to do anything but I had my suspicions that it was because he had been babying her far too much for her own good. That's what led to us trying to teach her how to make a budget, how to find the best prices as well as what days to shop on but none of it was sticking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loona grabbed something out of the cart and sneered at it. "Why the fuck are there little trees in here?" I pinched my brow as a burgeoning headache was starting. "That's broccoli." She looked at me with a deadpan stare as she waited for an explanation. A felt a vein pulse in my head as Millie stepped in and handed me the list so she could push the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's food, Loona. You can steam it, boil it or even eat it raw. Either way, we'll help you get a bunch of stuff and a few easy recipes to follow so you don't starve." Millie grabbed the broccoli and threw it back into the cart with that bright smile that helped to sooth my frayed nerves. Loona scoffed and wandered off, likely to look for junk food that we would have to put back later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she was gone I could see the smile starting to slip from Millie's face as she allowed some of her concern to show through. "Have you heard anything Mox?" I shook my head with a tired groan. "He hasn't been spotted anywhere. None of his favorite coffee shops have seen him, his therapist was relieved he hadn't made any appointments, none of the homeless people have reported being mocked by him. Nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie nodded and plucked something off a nearby shelf and tossed it into the cart. "The prince has also been rather quiet. I keep finding the same message, he's looking but isn't having any luck on his end either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frowned at that. Normally it was all we could do to keep prince Stolas from filling up the answering machine, especially when the boss was missing but he was unusually quiet now. The thought of approaching that house again had a block of ice drop into my gut but I couldn't see any other way of finding answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince seemed concerned and promised to look on his own, I found a number of posters and even a billboard stating Blitzo was missing so he was looking but something felt… off. I couldn't tell what it was exactly but it sort of felt, I don't know, hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mulled this over as I grabbed a few boxes of instant rice that weren't too ripped or chewed on and tossed them into the cart. "Hopefully Loona doesn't try and eat it raw- EEP!" My snarky comment was cut off by a sharp kick to my butt that sent me flying over three aisles and crashing into a canned food display that was right next to the soft bread stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Ouch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let myself just lay here for a few seconds and hurt as I heard Millie ran to me while screaming at Loona. "Loona you bitch! Can't you see we're trying to help you?!" She ducked over me to avoid the box of rice that Loona had thrown at her before the apoplectic hellhound flipped her the double finger and stormed out of the store in a rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie carefully cradled my head after assuring that my neck and back wasn't broken. "Are you alright hun?" The intense pain radiating up my back and bum kept me from answering right away. For being weak from hunger, that girl can still seriously kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I wouldn't do for an aspirin or two right now." Millie gave me a strained smile and a huff. "I swear I'm gonna take a paddle to that girl's butt before the day is over. Now, let's get you home so you can rest and I'll do the shopping tomorrow. Loona can go hungry tonight for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Lucifer I love this woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did this to me!" My darling Blitzy pointed at me and groaned loudly before he puked over the side of his bed. The poor dear was positively miserable when he woke up and I feared my fretting over his well being was only worsening his mood this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry darling, I should have made sure you ate something before we started drinking. I'll get something to help soothe your aching head, dear." I only received a muttered "go the fuck away" before he ducked his head under his toy horse he renamed Pain killers, making it clear what he really wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped out of my dark office as quietly as possible. I thought of casting a seal on the door but the only people in the home at the moment were the servants and Octavia and I doubted either would wander into my office willingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to go and get what my Blitzy needed when I felt a slight pressure in the back of my mind that had me on alert. My feathers ruffled as a rumble of annoyance and anger fought to work its way from my throat, I was able to smooth it down after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached into a hidden alcove and tugged at the rope which immediately summoned my nearest servant who rushed to hear my orders. "There's someone waiting at the front door and I want this person sent away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't recognize the individual's magic so I was confident that it was no one important to me. The imp gave a quick bow before rushing off to follow my command. Once he was gone I felt an irritated growl trying to work its way out of my chest, my breast feathers ruffled with agitation before I sucked in a cooling breath and looked to my office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My little Blitzy's presence was a soothing balm over my weary nerves. I walked towards the kitchen and allowed my mind a few seconds to wonder I was unusually irritable this morning after such a wonderful night. I suppose it might have been due to the security spell triggering, it always gave me such a start on the rare occasion it would trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I filled a cup with water despite the fact that my darling's cage had working water taps. This trip was more to give him some space and quiet than anything else. I rubbed a finger tip around the rim of the glass to cast a minor healing spell. It would only alleviate the pain from his hangover and arm but that was all he really needed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to return to my Blitzy to sooth his discomfort when the servant I had sent off earlier approached with a perplexed look on her face. I could still feel that someone was waiting at the doorway, I raised a brow as I waited for what she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry your Highness, there's an imp at the door, she says she's from that company you're fond of, she's here to ask for an update about her missing employer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and nodded. "Thank you, you are dismissed for the evening." The servant gave a swift bow before scurrying off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shouldn't have been surprised that Blitzo's employees would want to check in. I was actually surprised it hasn't happened sooner given the brief phone call I had allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I straightened up and set the glass of water aside. I'll get another one later but for right now this was a problem that needed to be dealt with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was grateful when the loud as fuck bastard finally left, even more so when he turned the lights off entirely to give my pounding head some relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach was twisted in knots, my head was splitting and it felt like I was licked raw. Even the soft cotton shorts and t-shirt rubbed painfully against my skin making everything so much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft clicking of the door opening and the suddenly harsh lights flipping on was the icing on the big ole' fuck you Blitzo cake of the day. A big, rock hard dick shaped cake that was determined to destroy my ass today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kept my back to the bastard fully intent on icing him out (unless he came with pain medicine), that would show him for being such a dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, he's actually keeping you here like a pet." Said a distinctly feminine voice that I hadn't heard before. It was enough of a shock for me to begrudgingly turn over to face a familiar looking avian demon, no wait, that wasn't quite right. She looked a lot like Stolas and I remembered seeing a photo or two of her on the walls here and there but I couldn't quite place who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at me with a reserved sort of curiosity that bordered on suspicion. I wanted to say "and who the hell are you?" But what actually came out of my mouth was a foul bile that smelled bad enough to peel paint. Now she just looked disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eww! What the hell?" She recoiled from the cage but didn't flee from the room quite yet. I scowled and sat up- ok, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sit up but fell back into the bed when the world turned upside down. I covered my mouth and tried to keep from turning into a nightmarish fire hose spraying the floors and walls of a burning orphanage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once the bout passed completely did I dare to remove a hand and tried to speak. "Hey, I'm not the one who walked in on you with a wicked hangover, missy!" My biting remark was rather toothless with my stomach promising a rough round two should I push my luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed as her gaze narrowed on me. I should feel a lot more threatened than I was but I was far too sick to give a fuck at the moment. "Why are you here? Dad is wasting a lot of time with you and I want to know why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, so she was the bastard's daughter. Well, chewing her out like I would her father for worsening my hangover was certainly out of the question. Stolas might have liked me as his sex toy and play thing but I couldn't see him being too happy if I upset daddy's little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at her with the most serious look my roiling stomach allowed me. "Do you really think I have a choice here? I'd rather be home with my kid or out stalking my employees but here I am. Sick, tiny and a bat shit crazy noble's prized doll."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feathers ruffled indignantly and she opened her beak to say something, likely shout at me but her beak snapped shut as her head turned all the way around in that freaky way owls could. She was on full alert before turning back and flipping me the finger before she turned off the light and hurriedly ran from the office, quietly closing the door behind her as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that was just wonderful. What the fuck was that all about? Fucksake my damn head hurts! Ugh, I'm taking a shower, maybe the hot water will help my head?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened the front door with a perfectly controlled sense of neutrality. The waiting imp on the other side jumped slightly but almost looked relieved to see me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I do for you?" I never actually got her name. I was mainly interested in my Blitzy so it never really seemed all that important, something I was now coming to regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked haggard as she fixed a stray piece of hair in her face. "Pardon me your Highness, my husband wanted to come by sooner to check in and see if you have found anything but he's a little; </span>
  <em>
    <span>indisposed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This piqued my curiosity as I waited for her to continue. "There was a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span> when we were out shopping earlier and now he's laid up until his back recovers. I had to threaten to tie him to the bed to keep from trying to get up and come here himself." She said it with a tired sort of no nonsense tone of someone who had enough of a long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was almost tempted to probe further but a slight tickle in the back of my mind alerted me to someone getting a little too close to the office for my comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made sure to keep the agitation of the newest form of intrusion from my face as I tried to hurry this along. "Ah, well give him my well wishes. I'm looking into a new lead, it may result in finding our dear Blitzo but only time will tell. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm afraid there's important matters I need to attend to. Good day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't wait to hear her protests as I closed the door and immediately started back towards my office. I didn't think to check for who it actually was that walked into the office but there would be hell to pay should anything have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I reached the door I could still see that it was closed. I opened the door and peeked in, my temper ready to explode at any sign of an intruder. The room was dark and the only life I sensed came from the small cage, Blitzy wasn't in direct sight but I could hear the shower running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A terrible smell hit me in a wave so much so that I covered my beak with an undignified gag. My poor Blitzy had definitely been sick again. I made a silent note to make sure to moderate how much he drank in the future and even more so that he was fed first so this couldn't happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I set myself to the task of cleaning up while Blitzo was in the shower. I left to get another glass of water and casted a seal the door this time. When I returned, Blitzy had stepped out of the shower and was walking rather delicately. He was still scowling at me but it seems like he's calmed down a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that for me?" He gestured to the cup in my hand and I nodded as I scooped some of the magically laced water for him to drink. He sipped at it while I sat down at my desk and folded my hands under my beak in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed me over the rim of his cup before he sighed in relief as the magic took effect, he rubbed his aching head. "Finally. Thank fuck, that's better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, yes." Not having any better ideas as of how to approach this. "Was someone in here earlier Blitzy?" He perked up at the question before he paused. "Huh?" He was either playing dumb or something was wrong. "I don't know what you're talking about, I was in the shower for most of the time you were gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His scowl deepened a moment before he huffed and turned away in annoyance. "Yeah I don't know if you noticed but I puked on myself like some blond slut partying too hard on her 21st birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frowned disapprovingly at his choice of wording but I decided to let it slide, for now anyways. "Indeed." I gave up and turned back towards my desk to get some work done. This is something I would need to look into later but for now there were other things to attend to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are appreciated and comments always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick duckies, this one took me a while as I needed to figure out the direction I wanted this chapter to go but I've finally decided it.</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something had the feathered bastard on edge and I couldn't immediately tell what it was. He had eyed me with suspicion before he stepped out of the office with a mumble of having to make a phone call. Right now he sat all tensed up at his desk, he had broken several quills by gripping them too hard and I could just make out that he was muttering something under his breath but not catch what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had the creeping suspicion that Stolas wasn't going to willingly leave me alone for a long time. He had already practically moved into his office to be with me almost 24/7 and that meant privacy was already non-existent, now it was going to get ten times worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made it a point to stay quiet while he worked at his desk but it didn't stop me from being bored as fuck either. I leaned back into Feather duster and contemplated things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't tell Stolas about his kid coming in here, but why? I didn't owe her anything but I didn't feel like ratting her out either. She could obviously tell that her dad was coming back given how fast she was to run, that also raised the question of why Stolas came back so quickly? He went out for a cup of water and was out for a while but as soon as his kid stepped in, the fucker returned on the double like something had tipped him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave up with a snort of irritation and nuzzled into Sugar cookie. A displeased coo drew my eyes up to the enormous bastard who had been looking at me from the corner of his eye. "What? It's not like I have anything to do in here besides sleeping or lounging around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He at least had the decency to wince at that. "Right, sorry about that love. I really do need to finish furnishing your cage." I considered rolling over and leaving it at that but this could be a chance to earn some good will with hootie mc fuckface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing my pride and discomfort, I got up and tapped at the cage door to get his attention. The bastard jumped slightly at the sound and looked at me with confusion that turned into a bright smile as he quickly understood what I was asking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fight to keep the sinking feeling that sat like lead in my gut from showing on my face as I hopped into his waiting palm. A little good will now will go a long way later. That was the lie I kept feeding myself as I was set down onto my pillow. I swallowed down the lump that rose in my throat as I gave him a brief kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can do this. Just don't think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well this certainly is a treat Blitzy." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it sure is you bastard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I was bored just sitting and waiting so I see no harm in being down here." It was almost painful to fight the urge to bite him when he rubbed a finger along my cheek but I allowed it to happen and got a pleased rumbling coo in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he pulled back and returned to work on documents with letters so long and loopy that I couldn't work out more than a few letters at best. I gave up on trying to figure it out before it restarted my headache that I know was still waiting like a patient predator looking for the perfect opportunity to pounce. My stomach had calmed down but I could still feel a twinge of irritation. Whatever was in that water didn't fix my hangover as much as it was just masking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel his eyes tracing over my body as I flopped over unceremoniously onto my cushion. We had lapsed into a comfortable silence save for the feathered quill scratching at the papers in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few times the feather dipped down to brush along my side in a way that practically caressed my body. The smug prick enjoyed the way I jumped at the seemingly random soft sweeping touches. I shot him a dirty look which earned an all too pleased chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So darling, what made you want to join me?" I gave a shrug rather than forcing myself to think up a lie on the spot. "Honeybun is only so much company." He set his work aside and leaned on his fist as he looked at me with a probing expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzy darling, how have you been feeling? I know this hasn't been entirely comfortable for you and I've made a few errors along the way," he blushed and mumbled that last part as if it pained him to admit his fault in the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stare and searching eyes wouldn't accept an obvious lie but I knew he wouldn't take it well if I told him he was the most despicable feathered asshole I've ever met for not only shrinking and caging me like some prized song bird, tearing me away from my family and my life all the while expecting me to be ok with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of my very limited self control to keep from releasing the hounds of hell on him and sucked in a cooling breath in hopes it didn't fan the flames of hellfire rising in my chest, fighting to work its way free from my mouth. "Honestly? I'm still mad at you for all of this," he looked like he expected this type of answer (probably with a lot more swearing and screaming), "but, I can't say it's been </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sparkle in his eye as he perked up meant he swallowed the lie hook line and sinker. Now I can only hope that I could keep this up to get him to loosen his hold on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now Blitzy, you must be hungry." My stomach gave a warning gurgle that it would be a bad idea to eat but he mistook the sound for hunger rather than a 'I will hose this fucking desk down, do not test me', warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could protest he stood from his desk and left the room to get whatever the fuck he wanted, only briefly pausing in the doorway for a moment before stepping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't feel the tension in my chest let up immediately so I could only imagine the horny fuck was hanging close by. I rubbed at my stomach to try and alleviate the storm that was brewing just below the surface but it wasn't doing much to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While I had been doing my best to ignore my discomfort (it was easy seeing as I've mostly been sick, mad or horny), a creeping sense of doom was starting to catch up to me in these brief quiet moments that I was awake. It was like the times I was center stage as a clown trying to get even a chuckle from the silent, disinterested crowd. The heavy weight in my chest that grew with every failed joke, the surge of hope that was crushed moments later at a noise only to have it turn out to just be a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas had easily stolen me away from my life, my family and my freedom. It was all as simple as a wave of the hand for him to take it all from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knowledge that no matter what I tried, I was completely at this bastard's mercy and it was only luck that my foul temper hadn't gotten me in more trouble yet. I collapsed back into the pillow not caring about my injured arm as it finally dawned on me of just how screwed I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped out of my office and shut the door behind me with a soft click of the lock. I needed to order a new one that would lock automatically as soon as the door closed. Blitzy knew something but he wasn't forthcoming and there was no way of forcing it out of him without harming that perfect body of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled out a burner cell phone I had gotten when I ordered the parts for my Blitzy's cage. I had hoped to not need it but my little imp's employees were starting to present a problem, even more so after the phone call I had graciously allowed. No matter, I had plans for this and now was the time to use one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I punched in a few numbers and waited as the phone rang, once, twice, "hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have an update for me?" I kept my voice low to avoid any eavesdropping on my call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir. I've almost got everything set up, I should have pictures up in a few hours." The voice on the other end was raspy and blunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Call me as soon as it's done." I didn't wait for a response before ending the call. This would be something to keep Blitzo's employees busy while he was recovering here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I called for a servant who rushed to my side, ever eager to please. "I'll be taking my lunch in my office. Make sure to bring a bowl of ice with it." The servant nodded and rushed off to get what I required. It has been a long while since Blitzy has had a hot meal, ever since the soup incident I've been cautious of hot foods around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped back into my office to see that Blitzy was still laying on his pillow where I had left him but something was off. There was a sort of dullness to his whole being that didn't sit well with me, the abrupt change was unsettling. I wanted to do something to try and reignite that ardent hot tempered side of him but something told me that he needed some space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had around ten minutes or so until our lunch arrived so I decided to finish filling his cage with the pleasantries that would make his stay much more comfortable. I set the mini T.V screen in the entertainment room. This was another special order I had made that was filled with hundreds of movies with a special channel that had horses as the primary theme. Small posters that were similar to the ones I had once seen in his office the few times I had been there in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzo had remained quiet the entire time, not even his favorite plush seemed to do anything when set down next to him. It had only gotten a short glance before he lost interest in it. Now I was alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzy darling?" He didn't respond when I rubbed a finger along his side when it would have gotten; something! Not even a half hearted swat or a mumbled complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp knock on the door had startled me but I quickly relaxed when I realised it was just our lunch arriving. I quickly grabbed the tray from the servant before shutting the door behind me. I smoothed over my concerns as I moved the much smaller bowl of soup to sit on top of the small bowl of ice to help it cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzo paid the food little mind but did shuffle back a little from the bowl of soup, clearly still wary of the hot liquid. I chuckled a little despite myself, "don't worry love, I'll give that time to cool first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted away from the bite of food I had held up to him, he didn't smack at it but he wasn't willingly eating either. "Come now, you haven't eaten in nearly a day and I know you're weak from hunger." I scolded him softly in hopes for a snide remark or a sharp glare. What I hadn't been expecting was for him to lean forward if hesitantly and take a small bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't really chew on the food as much as he just swallowed it whole. I reflexively leaned back as his good hand shot to his face to cover his mouth as he gagged, grimaced then swallowed. "Welp, I was warned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the way he muttered I could tell he wasn't talking to me so much as he was to himself. "Should have known better." He sighed to himself before snatching up a spoon to take a scoop of the still too hot soup to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzy grimaced but forced himself to eat anyway. We settled into an odd silence as we ate, something was wrong but Blitzy wasn't talking about it and I didn't want to force it out of him less it did more damage then what was already done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could only hope Blitzy would bounce back from whatever had caused this plummet in morale.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are awesome and comments always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I finally have things moving along again!</p><p>The main trouble came from the second part, I couldn't get it started or going at first which was the cause of the delay. That and I was taken with writting Falling (shameless plug) which struck me while I was cooking bacon.</p><p>I was also punched in the eye for no reason aside from my bunny being a little asshole! (I'm fine)</p><p>Either way it's finished and the newest chapter is up!</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blitzo had fallen into something of a depression as of the last few days which was forming a terrible weight in my mind. He would eat and drink when asked to, but he's rarely done anything else that wasn't sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be in a better mood today as he's finally left bed to go and have a shower for the first time in days with a mumbled complaint of smelling gross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took the opportunity to change the bedding and clean his room while he took his time in the bathroom. He had hardly paid any attention to the new additions, he just cuddled into his horse plush with a lack of any enthusiasm. I haven't even heard him call his toy by any new names which only served to deepen my worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I was finished I gave a moment of thought to this sudden and severe drop in his normally fiery and proud nature. I had thought of many factors when I decided to hold to my rash but well meaning decision of keeping him here for his recovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His employees and physical comfort were at the front most of my concerns, his emotional well being had been pushed back. I had expected anger, the cold shoulder, insults with brief moments of happy compliance that made the issues of his bad attitude worthwhile. Depression… that wasn't something I had prepared for or have even considered happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was careful to remove anything he could use to harm himself with but if Blitzo had noticed he didn't bother to say anything. Other than waiting this out with careful observation I was at a complete loss as to what I could do for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe once his mood improved I could allow him to have another phone call to his daughter? Or maybe I could arrange a call to his company? That always came with the risk of him letting the proverbial cat out of the bag but it might help with the diversion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed my darling emerging from the small bathroom. "Stolas, 'm hungry." I almost jumped out of my perfectly groomed plumage at the tiny ragged voice. Blitzo looked haggard and exhausted but the fact that he was talking instead of just laying down again was a good sign</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course love, would you want an</span>
  <span>ything specific?" His snarky response was too soft for me to hear. When our lunch arrived I had special ordered all the foods I knew my Blitzy loved. I even got his favorite iced coffee and all his food was cut into the shapes of horses. My hopes were in vain as he picked at the food, the shapes only getting a half hearted smile to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed away from the plate and finally addressed me directly for the first time in days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stolas, why are you doing this to me?" I felt a sharp twist of discomfort in my gizzard at the direct question. A simple 'because I care about you' wouldn't suffice in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brow furrowed as I thought through my answer. "Blitzo, the idea of losing you was too much for me to handle-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? You're going with that excuse?" His dull voice sharpened to a dangerous whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not an excuse." I managed to keep the pain that was blooming in my heart from my voice as he gave me an incredulous look but waited for me to continue. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. Seeing you hurt that day triggered something in me, it was an intense desire to want to protect you and I could only do so by keeping you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was clearly unhappy with that answer, he was unhappy with a lot of things right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you ever let me go?" His stare bored into me with a look on his face I couldn't quite put a finger on. I met that gaze evenly as I felt my beak curve into a soft smile as I tried my best to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course love, you just need time to heal up first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We had gotten word that Blitzo had been spotted in the market section of the pride ring. It was only a brief shot of his back and he was spotted walking into a store in the picture but from what little we could see in the blurry photo it looked like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My back was screaming in agony as I tried my best to fake my normal gate but it was getting difficult to stay upright. Millie of course wasn't fooled and gave me disapproving frowns that made me feel like I had kicked a puppy and a kitten snuggled into the same slipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear that woman weaponized guilt in a way that could get even the proudest sinner down here to shuffle in shame, or maybe it was just me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mox, hun, I think it's time you took a break." The firmness in her voice told me that this wasn't up for discussion as she shuffled me over to a blood stained old bench that groaned under my slight weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona might be right, I'm getting fat." I gave a waning smile that slipped off at the raised brow that made me want to shrink into myself to get away from the guilt that was making my cheeks flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on hun, you know this old bench is barely more than a pile of splinters glued together, now hush up and try to relax your back." She plopped down onto the bench next to me which squealed in protest but thankfully held. "See? This thing complains a lot more when I sit down than when you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave a tired smile as my back seized up making me grit my teeth to keep from yelping in pain. I had been forced to take breaks in ten minute intervals, often sooner whenever Millie thought I needed a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fight to be allowed to come out and help with the search but I wasn't willing to give up just yet. If Millie had her way I'd be tied to the bed (not in the fun way either) until I could walk without so much as a twinge. That could be weeks off and things would start falling apart if we couldn't find the boss soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loona has been an utter wreck but after the grocery store incident she hasn't been talking, shouting or breaking down our door but from the few times she's come into the office it was clear she wasn't taking care of herself. She always came in hungover or was openly drunk and eating anything and everything in the fridge, even the condiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While I wasn't happy with Loona, (screwing up my back being the most recent and painful incident by far), I couldn't help but feel bad for her but she refused to talk to either of us about anything. I made sure not to say anything less she finish the job and actually break my back for real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie had gone over to leave groceries and the occasional hot meal while I was laid up in bed. It had only taken three days before she would stop painting the wall opposite to Blitzo and her apartment with the food we left for her. I can only hope that meant she was actually eating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned as the seizing thankfully began to slacken off slightly. Millie shot me a look that screamed that she was seconds away from dragging me home but bought myself some more time with a shake of my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to find Blitzo just as badly as I did but she wasn't willing to let me run myself into the ground to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were just over half way there and I wanted to find the shop in the zoomed in photo to ask some questions. Blitzo himself said he was off on business but we worked on the surface and Blitzo wasn't dumb enough to go up on his own for a job, especially with his injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was still fairly suspicious of the prince but he's been just as concerned as us, his contributions to the search could be seen on billboards and missing person posters with pictures I sent him of the boss that weren't candid photos the prince had taken himself or inappropriate ones the boss took of himself. I </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> didn't want to have to see the boss like that on several massive billboards that littered the Pride ring, Imp city and Heck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that Blitzo wasn't away on business, there was no way in the nine rings he would ever dare abandon, well, everything! This latest sighting was odd but I desperately wanted to believe that Blitzo had gotten himself into something deep and was just trying to dig himself out without dragging us in like he normally did but it just didn't make sense!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I carefully worked myself off of the bench to get moving again. There was no way I was going to let this go, something was wrong and there was almost nothing that would stop me from finding out what it was, well unless my back gave out or Millie ran out of patience that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course love, you just need time to heal up first." He said it softly and with so much conviction along with the way he smiled made it nearly impossible to tell if he was lying or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Did this fucker actually believe that I would fall for something like that? Or was he actually not yanking the chain that he had latched around my neck like some fucked up leash to satisfy one of his kinks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever was going on, I had no choice in any of it. He wants my arm to heal up but the damn thing still looks unchanged. I was tempted to jam a finger in there and feel around for any sort of change but the fucker wasn't going to let me. Fucksake, I was ready to chew the damn thing off and just be done with it at this point! Anything to get out of here sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things seem to get shitter for me when I acted out, the soup incident got me dunked and sick, drinking too much got me hungover and puking like I was from that creepy horror movie with the bitch who's head spun around like a certain feathered bastard that puked all over the place like a demented fire hose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I played along I got movies, treats and Stolas generally rewarded me like I was a mutt he picked up off the streets and managed to teach tricks to. Hell, I didn't even have the energy to be mad about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if I behaved, even for a little while, I just might get out of here sooner? I could leave and get back to Loona, Moxxie and Millie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it couldn't make things any worse than they already are.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus points if folks get the Heck joke!</p><p>This is hard to write with an insistent bunny butt in my face.</p><p>Anyways as always kudos are appreciated and comments always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies, this chapter took some time to get going but I'm happy that I got to adress some things I wanted to post in the previous chapter but forgot to add. I think it works better here anyways.</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shop owner's eye gleamed as the stack of cash thumped softly on the desk before him. His shop stank of putrid blood and rot, I hid a disgusted gag behind a cough in my raised hand as a fly buzzed by my head. I wish I had put a drop of scented oil in my palm to help mask the terrible odor wafting up from a bin of decaying organs and slowly rotting meat.</p><p>My darling Blitzy had actually been seen buying meat from this detestable little hovel from my research of the handsome little devil that slipped out of my bed with my grimoire and my heart. I know my own tastes are quite biased given my wealth and access to the best in all of hell save for the king himself, but I honestly couldn't see how this; well, biohazard of a shop could stay open! The only thing I could possibly see as a reason is how cheap the scraps of rotting meat were here.</p><p>I made a mental note to have this disgusting shop purged with fire once I left as the butcher, some scrawny mange ridden rat with yellow hole ridden teeth smiled at me.</p><p>"Thanks, it's always nice to have such a prestige figure in hell visit my humble store." My beak twisted into a disgusted frown as flecks of fur and the occasional flea dropped to the floor around him. "All of this for telling two filthy imps that I saw some limp dick bastard!"</p><p>"Indeed." My voice took a hard edge that seemed to go mostly unnoticed as the rat gleefully locked away the pitiful fee in a rusty old lock box. The only visible sign of my growing displeasure was a slight ruffling of my feathers, a sign which also went unnoticed by the shopkeeper. I had a certain level of composure I was expected to uphold, even in secret visits to the back alley 'meat' vendor but he wasn't making it easy.</p><p>It took a considerable effort to not rip his vocal cords from his fragile neck for daring to make such a remark about my well endowed imp, I would have if not for the oily grease that made what fur he had shine in the meager lighting, the smell would likely cling to my hand for some time. No, for now I'll swallow down my growing rage, I just needed to wait until I stepped out the back door before I cleansed this vile filth with fire.</p><p>"So, what's the deal with this all anyways? The dude, what was his name? Maxxy? Yeah, I think that was it, he was pretty mad when he got here and I had nothing more for him than a 'yep, I saw him.' And a, 'he went that way.'"</p><p>He twitched and itched at a hairless patch, making more of a mess on the dry blood streaked floors. I was about at my limit for how much of this disgusting environment I could take but the poor wretch would die soon so I decided to humor him for as long as my twisting gizzard would allow.</p><p>"Yes, the pair have been a concern as of late. As long as you directed them to the next point I could care less with how you feel about them." I allowed a little of my discontent to slip into my tone as he picked in his ear before wiping it on his stained hole filled shirt.</p><p>"Yeah, I would have told them all about it but that Maxxy guy fell to my floor holding his back or something like that." The rat barked in laughter and I took the opportunity to back away slightly on the creaking stool I was given to sit in, something I had almost immediately regretted upon sitting down.</p><p>My clear disinterest didn't stop him from continuing to run his mouth about unimportant things that had no chance of holding my interest.</p><p>"Yeah, before he went down he was complaining about how they had to find their boss before their business went under or some shit like that. The broad that walked in with him all but dragged him out. Shame she was one of those disgusting imps, she would have been a good shag."</p><p>Finally at the end of my patience I stood up with a curt dismissal of his comment. "Hm, yes. Well, seeing as I have all I need I'll be taking my leave."</p><p>The rat practically skipped over to his lock box to count his take from this job. The wretched stench of the place clung to my clothing and feathers. Ugh, I'll need a two hour soak in a fragrant bath to have any hopes of somehow getting the terrible smell off me if even a little.</p><p>I tapped my foot against the ground twice as all the doors to the building I had previously graced with my presence silently sealed shut behind me. I was well out of range by the time some of the acrid smoke poured out of vents along with screams as the store and its owner burned to the ground.</p><p>I couldn't stand the rat's gruff yet shrill voice but something he said had become a snag that wasn't immediately noticeable until it hooked itself into my mind and refused to be pulled free.</p><p>
  <em> 'They had to find their boss before their business went under' </em>
</p><p>How could that be? I know for a fact that my payments had gone through seeing as my spies reported back that none of Blitzo's employees had been evicted from their homes and were seen bringing home groceries.</p><p>I wanted to make sure no one would see me stepping out of a back alley that led to that detestable sham of a shop so I continued through the back alleys until I could step out to a more respectable part of the town.</p><p>I mulled over this new problem as I continued forward. I grabbed a sinner by the throat and crushed his skull against the uneven brick wall as soon as he jumped out with a gun raised at me with a demand for money. Honestly, I should have continued walking but it wouldn't look good to have a trail of bloody footprints following behind me.</p><p>Once I stepped out of the alley a spot of red caught my eye having me look up idly at a billboard. The sight of my beloved had a surge of relief wash over me that withered and died as soon as I realized it wasn't one of <em> my </em> billboards of Blitzo.</p><p>No, this one wasn't advertising for my beloved's disappearance, it was one advertising I.M.P and their business. It was then that everything started to click into place.</p><p>I.M.P was going under from not a lack of money, but from a lack of repeat business. My grimoire sat at home in a secure vault in my office just below my beloved's temporary home. They couldn't access the living world and therefore they were turning away clients who likely wouldn't return once Blitzo had things up and running again.</p><p>From what I could tell, none of Blitzo's employees had the wherewithal or the business sense to adapt and adjust to get past this hurdle for their company. Blitzo likely would have turned to assassinations within hell until he could either rebrand or gain access to my book again.</p><p>I allowed an annoyed huff to escape as I waited for my driver to arrive and pick me up at the assigned time as my little meeting ended early.</p><p>I would have to wait for another visit from Blitzy's employees and try and finesse the problem out into the open and make the suggestion but that was a problem to be dealt with in time.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>I half heartedly munched on a scrap of popcorn from the piece that sat warm in my lap as I watched one of the movies in my little home theater.</p><p>Stolas apparently had something to do in town so I was left to my own devices for a few hours. I groused under my breath about how the prick at least had the decency to leave me with something to do that wasn't destroying the butt ass ugly furniture he expected me to use. At least the chair he left for me in here was comfortable.</p><p>I blinked when something exploded on screen. I hadn't really been paying attention to the movie. I really only had it on for some kind of background noise so the office didn't seem so quiet.</p><p>As much as I hated him right now, I'll admit that I had grown used to the bastard's constant company and that was pissing me off. A week ago I would have been throwing a party at having some alone time. Finally getting away from the creepy bird bastard's intense gaze that stared at me as if he thought that if he did it long enough that he could see through my clothing and beyond.</p><p>What beyond was supposed to be I had no fucking idea. All I knew now was that I wasn't happy.</p><p>I let an irritated snort out as I flipped to another movie in hopes it would get my mind off of things but the music blurred into a buzz of background noise that I tuned out like whenever Moxxie was yammering on about something.</p><p>Fuck, I'd take a four hour long lecture by that whiney little prick about the importance of boundaries and not watching him and Millie through their window like their lives were some sort of shitty drama sitcom over the garbled buzzing in my ears while I tossed the picked over kernal aside.</p><p>Dammit. Why the hell did I have to go and think about M&amp;M when they weren't my main concern?</p><p>Loona… Dammit! I wanted nothing more than to just call her!</p><p>Fuck! I grabbed my horns with my good arm and ducked my head between my legs as I braced for the wave of emotion to crash into me like a tsunami that was going to drown me under it's crushing weight. My heart threatened to explode as all the worries I had tried to push down came back like the most savage right hook that ever tried to knock my head clean off my shoulders.</p><p>Moxxie and Millie wouldn't let Loona starve but what if Loona thought I had abandoned her? What if she blamed me for all of this? I was the one who got shot wasn't I? Yes Stolas was partly to blame but if I had just taken the shot at that blond bimbo myself then we probably could have gotten away scott free!</p><p>It felt like my heart was attempting to rip itself from my chest as a weight crushed down on my lungs, I couldn't catch my breath as if some fat whale in line at the coffee shop dropped her two ton ass on my chest when I flipped her off for taking for-fucking-EVER to order a fucking drink!</p><p>My vision darkened as the buzzing in my ears pitched up into a high pitch whine, I didn't notice that I had shifted out of the chair until I hit the cage floor and blacked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my lord I had so many things I wanted Stolas to say in this but it would have been out of character so I had to refrain.</p><p>The shopkeep in this is the type of guy to really boil my piss but he's in line for the types of people you'd see in hell so I went in on his character. I didn't name him but decided to leave him nameless and refer to him simply as 'the rat' for simplicity's sake.</p><p>Anyways, kudos are awesome and comments make my day! (I look forward to opening and reading them any time I get any! If you have any questions or if you just wanna call me a bitch then feel free!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies, it's taken some time but I've figured this chapter out and have a plan for the next one. So unless the dreaded writer's block intents to punt my head off my shoulders, I should have something done soon.</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I stepped into my manor smelling of spoiled meat and disappointment. That sleazy little grease ball couldn't even do the one thing he was paid for. Honestly, it really was hard to find good help these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wouldn't dare be seen by anyone in this state, why I didn't think to arrange the meeting ahead of time was completely beyond me. Well, I wasn't planning on making that mistake again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked through the empty halls towards my private bath, I had called ahead and had a bath run by the servants as well as having the halls cleared. I sighed as the door came into view. A nice long bath was exactly what I needed to sooth my fraying nerves right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My rash decision was becoming more troublesome as the chest board was an ever changing mess of moves by inexperienced players that served to make the game unnecessarily difficult. It wasn't that the game was becoming too much to play but that my own patience was running thin as carefully laid plans were ruined by the simplest steps being brushed aside as non important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a long slow annoyed hiss of breath through my beak as the last person I wanted to see walked around the corner with a disgusted scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What in the deepest pits of hell is that horrible smell?" Stella looked around for a moment before her narrowed gaze fell upon me with an almost scandalized glare. She recoiled from me as she covered her nose and mouth with an unladylike gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't have the energy for this encounter but it seemed an appropriate occurrence with my luck as of late. I nodded to her in the vain hopes that she would move on and spare me her vitriolic remarks for once when we've crossed paths alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you been rolling around in the garbage where you look for your bed partners?" She sneered in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not today it seems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been taking care of business in town now I wish for a quiet bath, Stella." The walls quaked softly with the combined power of our combined agitation that was growing in strength the longer we were in each other's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A memory flashed in my mind that twisted my beak into a frown. She scoffed and went to make a remark but I cut her off with a raised hand. "Enough Stella. Now, be on your way and let's end this pointless discussion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped past her without another word, I had been debating on whether or not to bring this up but after a moment's thought I decided it was necessary. "I would watch whom you talk to and how loudly you do itm Stella. Octavia's perception skills are quite honed, we would just hate for her to hear rumors that would be quite embarrassing for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't we?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't need to look back to know that she was flushed with fury and embarrassment if her stammering was anything to go by. It didn't please me to put her in such a situation but the angry growl and stomping as she left was enough to ease my nerves if only a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could smell the pleasant bath water before I even stepped into the bathroom, lavender and roses. Not my favorite combination but I had ordered for my strongest oils to be used so I suppose I shouldn't complain. I tested the water with a quick dip of the fingers, just as I liked it. At least someone around here knew how to do a simple job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the troubles of the day seemed to melt away as I sunk into the hot water that was overflowing with bubbles. Tight muscles slowly loosened as I allowed myself to dip down to my beak to let the fragrant water soak into my feathers. I stretched out my legs and released a long, pleased moan. Finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven't had a good bath in weeks. Showers were enough to take care of my cleansing needs but they paled in comparison when put up against a luxury like this. The heat soaked down to my bones as I pushed back up to rest into a more comfortable position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle waves of the water accompanied with the occasional pop of a bubble helped to soothe my mind. Constellations floated over head and I found myself rather fancying a trip to the surface to take in a show. There was supposed to be a meteor shower this week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might invite Octavia, I haven't taken my little Starfire to the surface since she was just a tot and I doubt she would turn a chance like this down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of the disastrous trip to Loo Loo Land danced in the back of my mind and I felt my cheeks flush with a heat that had nothing to do with the hot water. Oh my, that was a bad day. Hopefully something like this would be far more enjoyable for her? She has been in a relatively unpleasant mood as of late, honestly it felt like she was avoiding me these last few days which is concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't think of anything that she's said that would indicate what she was so upset about, well aside form Blitzo of course but I don't think that was the root of the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really haven't been spending as much time with her as I should but it was getting more difficult to judge when she was just being a teenager vs actually wanting time to herself. I tried to think back to when I was her age but that was a long time ago and carried memories I didn't want to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ducked my head under as I began to scrub the stink of rotten meat from myself. Hopefully she'll be in a good mood when I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing I was laying on was warm and soft. I was still mostly asleep and the pleasant smells and a sort of gentle rocking motion was trying its hardest to lull me back to the wondrous world of dream land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cuddled further into the soft warmth but something in the back of my mind refused to let me fall back asleep. Something was wrong but I couldn't be fucked to think about it too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something brushed along my face gently making me groan in annoyance and turn away from whatever it was with a bat at it of my good arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even still you reject me, love?" Said an all too familiar voice in slight disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like that, the pleasant warmth turned colder than ice water being poured down my back as my eyes shot open then narrowed. It took seconds to see that I was cuddled up on the bastard's generous gray chest plumage that wasn't covered by his bathrobe. I didn't care if the owl bastard knew I was awake or not when I let out a long, tired sigh. At least he made for a good bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found you in the theater," the clear worry in his voice kept me from looking him in the face. "You were curled in a ball, I was very concerned when I found you like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah? Oh great response there Blitzo. What's next? How's the weather?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling Blitzo?" The serious question pissed me off but I was exhausted. I let out a snort and left it at that. Let him figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt as a talon slipped under my chin and pulled my face up enough to look into four eyes full of concern, almost pleading. Something in my expression made him flinch but he refused to back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something within me gave as I curled into him more, I felt the sting of tears in the corner of my eyes and I didn't fight it as my vision blurred and my heart constricted. Stolas waited for me to speak, the fucker thankfully had the good sense to keep his hands to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just, I don’t want to be alone. I miss my kid, Stolas!" I felt a sob wrack my body as Loona flashed through my mind and warm trails snaked down my cheeks. "I want to talk to her again, let her know that I love and miss her!" That I hadn't abandoned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas was quiet. If it wasn't for his soft breathing making me rise and fall I would have thought he had vanished. The bastard was never quiet. He was horny, invasive and always too chipper for any time of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we make a phone call then, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped to my feet in shock and excitement, ok I jumped up, lost my balance and fell back into a raised hand that caught me. I didn't even complain when he picked me up and placed me back down onto his cool desk top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flashed across his face but as soon as it was there, it was gone. It felt like I had imagined it but a part of me stubbornly refused to let it go. That look meant something but I couldn't quite place what it was as he reached over and pulled my phone from the locked desk drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned it on and cleared the screen of any notifications. He paused for a moment and fixed me with a serious look. "Remember Blitzo, you're away for an extended business trip. Understand?" He took that no nonsense tone that immediately moved my nerves but I fought to keep it in check with the promise of checking up on my little Loona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared as he waited for me to answer him. I felt a snarky response held back only by my clenched teeth, I didn't trust myself to speak so I gave a jerking nod and hoped that would be enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me for a long moment. His stare bored into me as if he were driving the point home, this was a treat and biting the hand that fed me would end badly. I wasn't stupid so I waited far more patiently than I ever thought possible from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas wordlessly hit the speed dial number I had set for Loona in my contacts and turned on the speakerphone button. The phone rang once, twice, three times and I felt my heart sink when the call inevitably went to voicemail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas didn't even have time to react before I smacked the redial button and waited the most agonizing thirty seconds of my life. No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart had been racing a hundred miles an hour while the phone rang but now it felt like it stopped completely and dropped into my stomach like a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voicemail picked it up again. I waved for Stolas to wait before hanging up, probably so I could try again. I don't know why she wasn't picking up but I couldn't bear the idea of not at least leaving her a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Loonie toonie, it's me." I swallowed but it didn't make it past the lump in my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I missed you, you might just be out and forgot your phone." I fought down the fear working to creep up my spine at the thought of Loona not picking up her phone. She could be hurt, she could be in danger, there was nothing in Hell that would keep her and that phone apart!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been really busy with work, I have this huge lead that should make us a lot of money." Bullshit. All bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could move into a better apartment!" One without metal bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Know that I'm doing all I can to get this done so I can come home." My voice wasn't cracking, was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Loona. Daddy is just held up for a while, who knows? We can throw a party when I get home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to say so much more, keep talking until she picked up the phone but the call abruptly cut off as the message had reached some timed limit. Stolas turned the phone off after that and put it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't have the energy to even be mad. I didn't even care when he picked me up and held me close to his chest as he tried to comfort me. I refused to look at him but I buried myself further into his feathers as I felt something in me give way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright Blitzo, we'll try again later." His soft soothing voice did little to help but a part of me appreciated it. "She was probably asleep. For now try and push it from your mind, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sobbed into his chest as he rubbed a finger along my back and murmured kind things to me. Fuck, that felt good. At least the bastard made for a good snot rag.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are awesome and comments make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies, heres a short inbetween chapter for ya!</p><p>I wanted to add more but I'm gonna hold off until the new episode of Helluva Boss is released sometime this week so this doesn't take a month to get out. Hopefully this helps keep the momentum going!</p><p>(Side note, I've been waiting on this episode for MONTHS!)</p><p>You wouldn't believe how had it is to write, edit and post when you have a bunny doing her damndest to let you know that she's there and wants all your attention!</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Fuck yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gripped the sheets tight enough that my clawed fingers tore holes into the fabric. Millie giggled above me in a way that had me shuttering in sheer pleasure. I swear she was part succubus with the way her fingers knowingly worked my dick as I gasped and moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Millie, please! I can't wait any longer!" I pleaded as she grabbed me by the horn roughly and pulled my head back to where she could kiss me. The things her tongue did to my mouth while she gripped the base of my cock more tightly had me moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure in her mouth. She refused to let me pull away to breathe until she was finished with me, she pulled back with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well since you've asked so nicely, I suppose I can reward you now that you're back is mostly healed up." She whispered soft and sultry into my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Please Millie, I need it so bad!" I would do anything to have her enter me! She pushed gently on my shoulders to have me lay down with my hips raised for her. She was wearing my favorite strap on, a special treat for rare occasions. I had been laid up for nearly a week and Millie was pleased with my obedience so this was how she chose to reward me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wonderful push was ruined by our front door getting kicked in off its hinges, surprising the both of us. We both shrieked in surprise as Loona ripped our bedroom door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys! He called agai- oh! OH!" Loona must have thought we were asleep because as soon as she saw that she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrupted </span>
  </em>
  <span>us she flushed and backed out into the living room with a disgusted shout of "GET A ROOM! FUCKING HELL!" and flipping us the finger as if on reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't see much beyond that as I tried to sink into the mattress and hide myself under the blankets as best I could as Millie threw the closest thing at hand (a bottle of anal lube) at the retreating hellhound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill me now Satan, I'm ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit girl! Have you ever heard of calling ahead?! Your cellphone is practically glued to that hand of yours!" Millie was more angry than she was embarrassed at being interrupted during our </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. She stood to go and tell Loona off but I managed to catch her hand and motion with my eyes to remove the, ahem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>equipment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted with a roll of her eyes but obliged as she took off the strap on and pulled on an old bathrobe. I didn't dare leave the blankets much less the bed, I'll never live this down!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear Millie stomp out of the bedroom and start shouting at Loona. I swear she was almost as bad as Blitzo when it came to crashing in on our personal lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona you know damn well not to come barging in like that!" Millie didn't get far in her scolding before Loona cut her off with a growl. "I didn't know you two would have be fucking when I got here!" I could hear the flush of embarrassment in her voice as if she had any right to snap back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reluctantly crawled off the bed with the blankets entirely covering me save for the tiny hole I used to see. I sidled up to the door and stayed just out of view as I shakily spoke. "Loona, why are you here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went silent for a moment before Loona remembered what she came for. "Da- I mean Blitzo called again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I perked up despite myself and dared to peek around the corner as Loona held up her phone. "What did he say?" She paused a moment as she considered something. "I didn't actually talk to him. I missed the calls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared at her incredulously through the blanket. "What do you mean you missed his calls? Were you passed out on the couch again or something?" She growled and bared her fangs at me, I ducked back behind the doorway to avoid her glare. She looked like she would lunge at me but Millie stepped in between us with a look that would freeze the blood of even the most fearless sinner. It didn't stop her growling but she didn't take another step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fuckwit, I wasn't 'passed out' on the couch again." She huffed and visibly blushed when I peeked around again. "My phone was dying so I left it on the charger while I went to take a shit. The fan in our shitty little bathroom is loud so I didn't hear it going off until I got out and saw it flashing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, I didn't need to know that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook off the embarrassment a second later as she pressed a few buttons and held the phone up for us to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Loonie toonie, it's me. I'm sorry I missed you, you might just be out and forgot your phone."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes went wide as I heard Blitzo speak for the first time since he went missing. He sounded… weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've been really busy with work, I have this huge lead that should make us a lot of money. We could move into a better apartment! Know that I'm doing all I can to get this done so I can come home. I love you, Loona. Daddy is just held up for a while, who knows? We can throw a party when I get home?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voicemail cut out with the monotone script before Loona hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This… this was just weird. Everything about that phone call was just wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let the blankets fall to my shoulders as I stepped around the doorway again. Millie's frustrations drained from her face as she was left as bewildered as I was at the strange message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie was the first to break the silence. "He sounds… squeaky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He sounds upset." I added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See! I told you he sounded weird!” Loona snapped back but her remark was toothless as she shoved the phone back into her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I retreated to the bedroom and pulled on a dirty shirt and some shorts before rejoining the ladies back in the living room and sat down on the couch next to Millie. Loona refused to sit down and barely kept eye contact out of embarrassment but thankfully she didn’t bolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a few things to go on here, he claims he's working on something big and he sounds weird as well as upset." I summed up succinctly. Loona snorted but held back on making a snarky comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't like Blitzo to handle big jobs when he's injured either. He isn't stupid." Millie added. For one of the few times in the year that I've known Loona, we were in complete agreement on something as we gave Millie a simultaneously flat look. "What? Well ok, he isn't the best at finances but that doesn't make him a complete idiot!" Millie huffed and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, we still don't know where he is or what he's doing." I concluded. "His Voxstagram is still dead as well." Loona added dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has anyone asked the prince lately? I heard that he was spotted in the downtown district a short while ago." I looked questioningly at Millie but she just shrugged. "A demon prince going anywhere in this city that isn't the upper districts tends to get around pretty fast ya' know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded as I pondered this new information. I honestly expected more from the prince in all of this. Whenever the boss was involved the prince was on his trail faster than a shark on a drop of blood in the water. It's true he was actively searching as well, even I could see that but still. If anything, I'd have expected him to want to find his missing grimoire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Blitzo was trapped on the surface for some reason? That could explain why none of us could reach him and why the prince couldn't find him. I wouldn't put it past that idiot to try and pull a quick job on the surface while hurt and get himself stuck there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must have been taking too long when thinking for Loona's liking as she stomped a foot to jolt me out of my thoughts. "Well if that's all I'm going home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could say anything she stomped over to the fridge and stole a tupperware container then stopped out of the broken open doorway. I watched her go and groaned at the broken door that we would have to pay to have fixed. The wall around the door was splintered and partly caved in as well making far more difficult than a simple repair job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Millie I think we need to have a serious talk about either moving to a new apartment or reinforcing the door and walls." I could already feel the migraine setting in as Millie snorted and giggled beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think she's worse than Blitzo like this." She tried for a smile but she was tired so she didn't put in too much effort. "At least when Blitzo crashes in we don't have a big repair bill afterwards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to arrange an appointment with the prince tomorrow. I don't think he's too fond of us dropping in unannounced like we have been in the past." I murmured this aloud more to myself than to Millie. The mere thought of having to visit the prince again was already aggravating my migraine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rubbed at my head to try and soothe the intense pain setting in with little success. "I'm also not so in the mood anymore by the way." She nodded in complete agreement. "Yeah, an angry hellhound kicking in my door totally ruined it for me tonight too." We got up and Millie put the door back in place before putting the kitchen table up against it, then she shoved the couch up against the table for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rest up tonight Mox, come morning time you'll only get around thirty minutes before I cuff you to the bed and we resume where we left off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed hard and squeaked when she gave my ass a spank as I passed. She had to be part succubus. It's the only thing that could possibly make sense for her being this damn sexy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos are awesome and comments always make my day! Seriously, let me know if you like things, I read every comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha! I'm back my sick little duckies and I managed to beat the 5th episode coming out to get this up!</p><p>After a few road blocks and rewrites I finally managed to push through the writters block and depression faze to get back to the horny energy I know that some of you have been waiting for.</p><p>I'm excited for tonight as I've been saving a big bottle of whiskey for this newest episode as well as getting a special art piece done! I'll post a link below but know that I have ideas and plans for the future that will be reflected in the tags in later chapters as not to spoil the surprise.</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/41622614/ (copy paste)</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the disappointing phone call Blitzo hadn't really been up for anything other than a good cuddle. The phone call itself had me torn in several ways, so much so that I couldn't quite pin down which feeling took priority.</p><p>Blitzo's clear fears for his daughter's well being and his likely concerns of her opinion of him mirrored my own worries and doubts with Octavia to such a degree that I almost completely lost my composure. Not for the first time did it have me second guessing my rash decision to keep him here like this. If nothing else, the constant reminder of my own problems served as a painful burr in my tail feathers.</p><p>I felt a mix of emotions hit the wall of my deepest levels of control that was honed by hundreds of years of practice and dignity. This helped me when Blitzo immediately perked up at the idea of a phone call. Even if it was to his own daughter I couldn't help the bitter mix of jealousy and disappointment when that kind of joy and excitement wasn't directed towards me.</p><p>No, I knew better than to let this take too firm a hold in me less it whispered dark ideas that could lead to the ruins of my relationship with Blitzo, as strained as it currently was.</p><p>I looked to my little imp who laid curled up on my chest, his cute snores helped to ease my worries if only a little. He had not demanded to be moved back to the cage and chose to sleep on me instead. At some point I had fallen asleep sitting up at my desk rather than sleeping on the large bed-like couch I had placed in my office soon after Blitzy's mood had dropped over a week ago. My back was strained from sitting in the same position for several hours but it was a small price to pay for his comfort.</p><p>
  <em> “I just, I don’t want to be alone." </em>
</p><p>It took an exceptional amount of restraint to not run a finger along my little Blitzy's back to try and comfort him. Judging from his reaction earlier I had yet to earn the privilege. That's alright. I was willing to wait as long as it took for my darling to understand and accept my love for him.</p><p>A knock at the door got a sharp glare from me as Blitzy muttered and shifted but thankfully remained asleep. A servant meekly opened the door without even waiting for permission. The little imp flinched under my gaze as she pointed to the phone which I had unplugged as not to disturb Blitzo.</p><p>"I wish not to be disturbed right now." I kept my voice low yet firm when addressing the servant whose name escaped me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, your highness you have an important phone call. The person on the other end of the line said he needed to make an urgent appointment with you right away… he wouldn't take no for an answer." She shuffled nervously but thankfully Blitzy hadn't been awoken from the intrusion, he remained obscured from view within my chest plumage, none the wiser to anything.</p><p>I had a feeling of who was calling but the slight weight on my chest was enough to make me think twice about asking more aloud. No need to stress my poor Blitzy any further than he already was.</p><p>I dismissed the servant with a wave of my hand as I carefully shifted to plug in the phone, careful not to disturb Blitzy who rolled over in his sleep.</p><p>"Hello?" I cupped my hand over Blitzo so as to keep as much noise from him as possible. <em> "Hello your majesty, I hate to bother you so early but I need to set up a meeting with you regarding Blitzo." </em> I perked up slightly as the imp on the other end of the phone spoke nervously.</p><p>"Of course. Have you found anything new?" I waited patiently as he nervously stumbled over his words while trying to string together a coherent sentence. "I, um, yes of course! Sorry, I mean!" I cut him off smoothly, "do calm down. We'll speak more on this in person where I imagine it will be easier for you. Will tomorrow afternoon work?" Blitzy's star employee took a deep breath on the other end of the phone before confirming. "Thank you. I'll be sure to show up-" there was a sudden pause as I could just barely make out the other imp in the background. "Moxxie dear, your thirty minutes are up." There was a sudden shout of surprise before the phone abruptly hung up.</p><p>Well then, I have no idea what that was about.</p><p>I uncovered my darling Blitzy only to find that he was still asleep. As much as I wanted to stay like this, I needed to take care of certain personal needs that couldn't be made to wait much longer. I carefully curled my fingers under him and started to move him to his cage but I cursed to myself as I felt Blitzy wake up in my careful motion.</p><p>"Stolas?" Why did he have to sound so cute? I placed him down onto his bed as he gave a sleepy yawn and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. If I didn't need to go to the water closet so badly right now I would stay and positively devour him! "Sorry darling, I have a few personal matters I need to take care of. I swear I'll only be a moment."</p><p>He nodded sleepily before grabbing onto his horse toy and curling up against its neck, clearly still half asleep. Damn this sweetest of temptations! I rushed off to take care of my needs as quickly as possible as not to risk my dearest fully waking up in a bad mood. He was positively adorable like this and was a rare treat that I wished not to waste.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>"Crossbow, what time is it?"</p><p>I turned over in bed and yawned loudly, smacking my lips to get the sour taste out of my mouth. I vaguely remembered being upset last night before falling asleep on Stolas but I was emotionally fried and didn't want to risk it happening again so soon. Slowly I dragged myself out of bed to go take my morning piss.</p><p>I gotta admit, the feathered bastard made for an amazing bed, he was just so warm and soft. After my piss I took a quick shower, the hot water was soothing against my sticky skin that would have lulled me back to sleep had I not been standing up.</p><p>I wonder what we'll do today? Maybe I could convince Stolas to take me out with him somewhere? Hell, even a five minute walk around the front yard would be a welcome change of pace compared to the office that I've seen nearly every inch of by now. That would be nice.</p><p>I winced slightly as some of the water sprayed onto my sore arm right into the bullet wound. I jerked it away from the water with a hiss of pain and looked more closely at the wound. Damn me the thing still looked mostly unchanged! Why the hell was this thing taking so long to heal!? I glared at it harder and noticed that the hole was closing up ever so slightly and tried to remember back to Moxxie's long winded speech about how to take care of it.</p><p><em> "No sir, you need to- blah blah blah- infection could set in- blah blah blah- painful around the edges and make you- I'm a dumb whiny dweeb but you're so </em> <b> <em>hot</em> </b> <em> that I must have you!- Dammit sir! Why are you groping my ass!? Pay attention!" </em></p><p>… yeah it was something along those lines.</p><p>Well it wasn't my fault he got me all hot and bothered! When he starts talking like that I can't help but take him up on his offer. What was I supposed to do? Not cop a feel?!</p><p>I tested my arm and while it was extremely sore it was starting to get slightly better. I swear if I find the asshole that did this to me I'll tie him up, snap off his dick and jam it down his throat before throwing him into the cannibal district so those sadistic bitchs can eat him alive! Dammit this fucking bullet wound, I swear!</p><p>I clawed at my face in absolute frustration. Memories from last night decided they didn't give a fuck about my feelings as they echoed in my mind like the voice of that asshole that called himself my father telling me how I was a failure! Fuck! I banged my head hard against the wall a few times to give myself a headache but the memories still came like a continual stream of punches to the face!</p><p>"FUCKING DAMMIT!" I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist without bothering to dry off first. Dammit, I couldn't have one fucking day could I? Noooo, fuck you Blitzo, you have to hear all of this horse shit continuously because you can't have one quiet morning much less a quiet day!</p><p>I peeked out of the bathroom and was thankful when the office was empty. I didn't care if the hootie bastard got an eye full but I needed a few minutes to myself to calm down a little since he tends to be more generous when I'm in a good mood.</p><p>My head hurts.</p><p>I changed into a fresh pair of clothing and a loose sling for my arm and had gotten a full minute to cuddle with Giggles before Stolas returned with a cautious yet hopeful sort of optimism. I wasn't in the mood to fake a full smile so I gave a half assed one as he walked up to the cage. His brow knit in worry that only seemed slightly alleviated when I willingly walked to the door and hopped into his waiting palm without a fuss.</p><p>Stolas set me down on his desk and my skin practically burned under his intense gaze. It wasn't the usual horny as fuck <em> 'the only thing that's stopping me from fucking you through whatever your standing on is that I haven't asked you yet' </em> look, but instead it was an <em> 'I'm so worried that it's keeping my horny energy at bay until you get better' </em> sort of look. Now that I thought about it, he hadn't been making <em> 'I want to fuck your brains out!', </em> eyes at me since I fell into my funk. A part of me was grateful, another, much louder, part was completely freaked out by this.</p><p>What kind of game was he playing at? Was he even playing with me? I mean in a way, yes, he was. He even said it himself when he called me his 'little toy' the last time we fucked, (yeah I definitely heard him call me that), but then again the fucker always did like stupid pet names. Great, now I was making excuses for him. I'm confused. He's been saying this whole time that he would let me go but I wasn't going to believe that until it actually happens.</p><p>"Breakfast is on its way darling. I hope you're hungry." He said with a little bit too much cheer. I wasn't interested in food but my stomach loudly disagreed. Fucking traitor. He looked at me and it took me a moment to realize that he was waiting for a response. This could be my chance.</p><p>"While food sounds good, do you know what I would really like?" I clearly had his attention as he leaned in a little closer. "I would love it if we could go out somewhere. Just you and me?" My tail flicked back and forth between us as I laid a small hand on his massive one and leaned in close to it. I was doing my best to try and convince him with my body and pleading eyes.</p><p>He wasn't thrilled with the idea, he frowned as he mulled over my request. "Why would you ask for something like this, love?" The uncertainty in his voice could mean this could go either way. "Wouldn't it be better to have a night here and watch a movie together?" He suggested hopefully.</p><p>"Please Stolas? I've been cooped up in here since you," I bit my tongue until it bled to keep myself from blurting out <em> 'I've been cooped up here since you shrunk me down and trapped me here against my will'</em>. "Decided; to keep me here for my own good and all." It hurt me a lot more than I thought it would to say that aloud. "While it's nice being in here, I would just love it if we could go somewhere different for a change."</p><p>I rubbed at the talon and put on my best <em> 'it would really turn me on' </em> face which seemed to be working. Stolas looked like he wanted to say no but he relented with a sigh. "Alright Blitzy, I can see you need this. I suppose it couldn't hurt to have a little walk outside." I waved an arm at him to have him duck down to where I could kiss him. His face was momentarily surprised before he returned the gesture with a passion that left me breathless.</p><p>After breakfast Stolas kept his promise and took me out into the tropical forest-like maze he had the balls to call a 'small garden'. I was securely placed in his front shirt pocket of his gardening outfit as Stolas took me on a tour.</p><p>"This part of the yard has essentially been left to me. Octavia had once gotten lost in here a few years ago so she tends to avoid it while Stella refuses to walk into something so 'untamed'. It's a shame, all of my plants are very well behaved for the most part." He explained casually. For the most part? The hell was that supposed to mean?</p><p>There were so many plants of all different shapes, sizes and colors that it almost brought a tear to my eye. The office was so boring compared to this, the smell of dust and old leather books had nothing on all of the wonderful smells out here that I wouldn't normally care about.</p><p>Stolas looked over all of his plants fondly, even reaching a gentle hand out to stroke the bulbous head of a large blue flower bud that had yet to bloom. "This is my blue eyed beauty. I've been nursing her up ever since she was a little sprout." His face was unusually peaceful as he described the process of cross breeding several plants, (the names of which flew completely over my head), until he finally got his perfect flower.</p><p>"I've been caring and waiting for this one to bloom for nearly twenty years, I just know it'll be worth it when the time comes." It was weird to hear him talking like this. I hadn't really been interested in learning anything about Stolas before, this gentle side of his was… new. It was strange to see him acting like this. Every plant we passed had its own name and backstory and he had hundreds of them.</p><p>It came as a surprise but I guessed that was on me, I had never bothered asking anything about him. Maybe there was more to the sexually frustrated horny bastard than I first thought?</p><p>I enjoyed the cool breeze that hit my face, bringing more interesting smells that I wouldn't be able to find anywhere else in hell.</p><p>The short tour that should have only lasted an hour at most turned into several as Stolas took the chance to check over his various plants, muttering to himself about making adjustments to the soil nutrition or that certain plants needed a little more or less watering. I sort of zoned out at that point and just enjoyed the views as they passed by.</p><p>At some point Stolas decided to take a break at a nice looking gazebo that was tucked away in a secluded part of the garden. Stolas dusted aside a few of the dead leaves that littered the chairs before taking a seat and setting me down on a small cushion from the gazebo.</p><p>"Sorry for the mess, love. The staff have refused to come back here ever since poor Keith was eaten by a particularly peckish plant. I never figured out which one did it either so aside from general repairs with my strict attendance, this little nook has gone unattended as a result."</p><p>He actually looked sheepish while admitting this. I found myself eyeing a more vicious looking plant and was unnerved when it looked right back at me. I swear I could see it starting to drool a little, well, whatever the fuck the plant equivalent of drool was. Note to self: never use the jungle garden whateverthefuckyouwannacallit as an escape route after a booty call.</p><p>A loud tap right next to me shocked me out of my thoughts. Stolas looked concerned for a moment as he followed my line of sight before chuckling softly. "Worry not my precious little imp, Gelena has no interest in a being such as you, he prefers sinners over hellborn demons. So much so that he would rather starve." Stolas dismissed with a wave of his hand.</p><p>I didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted by that.</p><p>"This has been pretty interesting." Well, the first two hours were anyways, "thanks for taking me out for a change, it's been nice."</p><p>I had almost relaxed when I felt that all too familiar burning sensation creeping up my spine as I turned to see the horny bastard sizing me up.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>It was cute how my little Blitzy was so concerned about one of my plants eating him when I was ready and waiting to positively devour him. He twisted around to shoot me a heated glare that had more than my heart <b>throbbing</b>.</p><p>I had done my utmost best to restrain myself from doing anything to worsen my dear Blitzy's mood but now I couldn't resist the temptation to try my luck. Blitzy seemed to be doing so well now that I didn't see the harm in it. The scowl directed my way only served to further my desires. Having those angry eyes on me stoked the fires of pure <b>lust</b> in my body that made me crave so much more from him!</p><p>"Dammit, I should have known better than to trust you." There was no venom to his words as the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly upwards.</p><p>"Oh Blitzy, you wound me so," I pouted. "I really had the purest of intentions when I came to rest here." I leisurely stretched out and loved how his eyes traced over my body without even a hint of scorn.</p><p>"Had?" Blitzy questioned as he relaxed in a way to where I could see <em> everything </em>. "Well I guess I can let that slide." He propped himself up and grinned at me. "Unzip your pants and stroke yourself for me."</p><p>I just loved it when Blitzy played dom like this. I obeyed without question, quickly unzipping my pants to alleviate the terrible strain that I hadn't felt until I released the pressure with a slight hiss.</p><p>Blitzy chuckled as I stroked my dick at a moderate pace. Blitzy's own hand snuck up under his shirt to play with his chest that remained hidden from view. I must have looked disappointed as Blitzy paused a moment before chuckling and removing the shirt carefully before continuing to play with himself.</p><p>I wanted to pounce him then and there! I went to touch him but he slapped my hand away with a growl. "Hands to yourself slut! I guess it was a mistake letting you have a free hand to yourself so why don't we put it to work? Hmm?"</p><p>That dirty little mouth of his had me threatening to blow my load then and there! "What would you have me do with it then, love?" I challenged with a slight smirk. Blitzy scowled and looked down to himself for a second before smiling again. "Well since you need to feel something up then why not finger yourself for me whore?" It wasn't a question as he looked at me expectantly.</p><p>I sucked on my fingers for a long moment to give me some much needed lubrication as his hand finally moved down to start stroking himself as I easily pushed a finger into my eager hole. "Ohh Blitzy~ keep talking dirty to me! I need it so bad!" I jerked myself off faster as he scoffed. "Of course you do, you're so fucking needy like that. Shove another two fingers in your ass you filthy slut!"</p><p>My tongue lolled out as I felt two more fingers roughly shoved into my waiting hole. A pressure was building within me that had been growing since we sat down and these random spikes in pleasure were making it all the harder to keep myself from coming too early.</p><p>Blitzy smirked as he stroked himself, there was an annoyed little gleam in his eye but he refrained from speaking on it as he watched me falling apart under his gaze. "Hey slut, get your beak down here and finish me off, I want to come in that mouth of yours."</p><p>Oh how I've waited to hear those words! I ducked my head down to eagerly lap and suck at one of the best dicks in all of hell. I grinded my ass on my fingers as they rubbed at all the best spots, I wanted more, I wanted that long fat red cock to pound me boneless! I wanted to feel him come in me like a fire hose attempting to put out the raging fires of my desire for him with gasoline! I wanted more!</p><p>The pressure in my loins finally hit its limit as I came all over myself, the garden table and even my precious imp who squeaked in shock and anger at the sudden eruption. "Hey! I didn't say you could come yet!" He wiped some of the mess off his face as he grabbed my beak and thrusted onto my tongue, seeking relief for himself. "I swear your feathered ass is going to get it when we get back to the office!"</p><p>He grunted and moaned as I lazily worked my tongue in my post orgasmic haze to get him off. He stiffened for a moment before the sweet and salty taste that was my imp's essence graced my tongue. I swear I would never be able to go without this taste on my tongue for as long as I lived.</p><p>When the worst of the fog lifted from my mind I went to pull back only to be stopped as Blitzy grabbed me by the beak and kissed me as roughly as he could in his shrunken state. I stared directly into those blazing orbs as he scowled at me. "You, me, your office, with the biggest toy you own. Now."</p><p>I shuttered as a surge of energy compelled me to obey. Getting up on shaky legs I fixed my pants and scraped off the worst of the mess from myself before placing my beloved in my pocket. I loved this so much! I couldn't wait to get back to the office so he can punish me for this mess!</p><p>"I love you darling." At the pleasure of worsening my punishment I dipped my head down and stole a quick kiss which he surprisingly returned with a smile. "Shut up bitch, I know it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are awesome and comments always make my day! Expect more horny owl energy in the future as this story twists and turns!</p><p>Update!: The new episode is up and I'm loving each and every second of it! From now on, the gloves are off! I've been trying to be respectful of Vivziepop's ideals but now I've been given free rein as far as this story is concerned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies! I couldn't resist having another naughty scene. Stolas sure is accommodating to his precious little imp given him being a power bottom and all. He's just playing along for now anyways.</p><p>I managed to get this chapter out so soon because I'm riding my writers high and it's a challenge to know when to find the cut off point to some of this.</p><p>Anyways, I hope y'all like this one as things are finally moving again. New challenges, all of them fun thanks to my ever fickle muse!</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When we got back to the office Blitzy had me pull out my big chest of toys and set out each and every one for his personal inspection. I swear he took his time and dragged it out while I shifted from foot to foot in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzy-" I was cut off with a sharp glare that had me weak in the knees. "I didn't say you could speak, slut." He spat the words and made a motion like he would slap me, damn his diminutive size! I craved this from him, the roughness, the sheer hot blooded passion in bed that only he could give me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you can't seem to behave, stick this in your beak and strap it in tight." He pulled out my favorite ball gag which I took without question. "Alright slut, I want you on your knees." He pointed to the space in front of him at my desk. I dropped to my knees with my hands planted on the floor as I awaited his next command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzy looked through his options before settling on two things. A cock ring I wasn't particularly fond of, and a big thick red and white dildo that nearly had me creaming myself on the spot again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile split his face as he tossed the ring at me. "Yeah, I thought you'd like this one. Now snap that ring in place otherwise you can forget about bouncing on this dick." He jabbed a thumb at the dildo as he sat back against his pillow with an inpatient stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I latched the ring in place at the base of my cock with a slight rumble of discomfort. "It's not my fault you keep blowing your load without permission! Now take this dick all in one go." He kicked the dildo and a bottle of lube off the table to which I fumbled a moment before catching and lubing it up and placing it behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had this dick custom made from memory of my Blitzy's rock hard cock, making sure that every bump, vein and ridge were accounted for along with a heavy flared base. It wasn't quite as good compared to the real thing, then again, there was no dick that could really measure up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel the tip just against my ass and it was almost painful as I waited for Blitzy's command. His hand was raised and I swear I heard him chuckling as he watched me shift and moan in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I had a fucking camera right now so I could jack off to that face your making everytime I need to rub one out." He lowered his hand and I didn't waste time as I sunk onto the massive dick. I felt every inch slid into me as I moaned into the gag, Blitzy watched with a grin as his eyes smoldered with lust. "Now bounce that feathered ass on that fat cock until I get bored of seeing you do it. Also don't touch yourself, I want to see you come from your ass alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and raised my hips ever so slightly before dropping back down with a moan. Blitzo started stroking himself before stopping and looking around for something, he stepped away for a moment before returning with a vibrator that fit perfectly between his legs as he sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fucked myself hard on the cock as Blitzy turned on the vibrator and threw back his head with a moan. "Fuck yes Stolas!" Yes Blitzy yes! I wanted to hear your voice! I wanted to hear you howl as I rode your cock and carved beautiful lines of crimson blood in that carmine skin of yours! I wanted to scream your name loud enough that it could be heard in the lowest rings of hell so that everyone knows who you belong to!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muffled grunts and soft buzzing echoed through the office as I felt myself grow closer to sweet release. I wanted more, I wanted to come! I looked pleadingly at Blitzo who seemed lost to the vibrations. He thrusted his hips against it as he jerked himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My muffled pleading went ignored for a full minute before I caught his eye. He scowled as he kept thrusting, "what do you want bitch?" I motioned with my eyes to the cock ring then back to him. "Oh I get it," his grin turned predatory, "you aren't satisfied with just that dick alone? Alright you needy little whore, how about you shove this one up your ass as well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up on shaky legs and with a wobble he walked over to a thinner yet longer dildo. My eyes widened as he motioned with a hand for me to grab it. I pleaded for release around the gag but Blitzy chuckled and pushed the toy towards me. "I know, you're so desperate for cock, who am I to deny you this, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ducked my head and shuttered with pleasure as I took the toy and readied it for my hole. "Maybe you'll remember this the next time you think about breaking the rules."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My ass stung at the stretching as the second toy slid up to fit next to the first. I've been so naughty for Blitzy to punish me like this, if it wasn't for the cock ring I would have come again. Blitzy probably would need to take a riding crop to my ass to teach me a lesson!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moaned loudly around the gag as I fucked myself harder. Blitzy suddenly came all over his hand that hadn't stopped working his dick the whole time and I couldn't help but envy him. He caught my eye and cleaned his hand with long, slow licks with that devilish little tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzy settled himself down on his pillow, making it clear he was fine to watch me lose my mind while I fucked myself thoroughly. This went on for what felt like forever, my vision was a mess as I found it nearly impossible to focus on anything other than sheer pleasure!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was taking everything in me to not toss the ring aside and finally finish, the temptation was eating away at me! I could feel my release pounding away at the walls of my resolve as it stayed just out of reach! I couldn't take it anymore as I begged around the gag for any sort of relief! Blitzy cocked a brow, his hazy eyes took a moment to focus on me. "What's this now? Do you want another cock?" I shook my head and moaned desperately. "Oh, you want to come?" I nodded my head vigorously as Blitzy chuckled low in his throat. "You know what? Why not? I think you've learned your lesson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand to give me the permission I craved so badly. I undid the cock ring and my vision went white. Pure pleasure slammed into me like a wave that drowned me in its flood!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I felt like my mind had reset, I found myself laying on my side on the floor. I had made a large mess on my desk and floor, Blitzo was gone from sight which immediately had me on edge. I removed the gag and worked my jaw for a moment before calling out to him. "Blitzy?" I sat myself up and felt relief as Blitzy stepped out from behind a dildo, eyeing me with slight concern. "Oh, there you are darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzo stepped out with a sigh. "Didn't feel like taking another money shot from you. I think I had you a little too riled up. Sorry about that." He said rather sheepishly. "Worry not dear, it felt amazing." I removed the toys from myself and stood with only a hint of difficulty. "While I'd love to keep playing with you I'm afraid I have duties to my household that I've been putting off for too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzy nodded and hopped into my palm with a little hesitancy. I brought him up to my face for a short yet passionate kiss which he broke first, placing a hand on my cheek. "Try not to keep me waiting too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pained me to have to put him back in his cage but I had a few yet very important meetings that couldn't be put off any longer. "I'll be back in a few hours, love. Try and take it easy." He nodded and waved at me as I threw on my robes to go have a quick shower before work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point I must have fallen asleep after Stolas left. I knew this because I was awoken not by a gentle touch or by the familiar burning sensation that was really starting to do it for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I was awoken by a crushing force closing around my body attempting to squeeze the very life out of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had no time to shout much less see what the hell was crushing me as I was jerked out of the cage. I couldn't even wiggle in the too tight grip before I was shoved into a bag that was too dark to see in. My chest and arm were screaming in agony as I coughed and choked for air, being swung violently in the bag made it all the more difficult. All I could hear was the rustling of the bag and a clicking sound as whoever grabbed me stomped down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking embarresment! Filthy imp sucking pig! Thinks his puny barriers and spells can keep me out! I'll take care of this problem once and for all!" The angry muttering only served to freak me out more as I scrambled to try and claw my way free from the bag but the fabric was too thick for me to even scratch much less make a rip in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shouted for help but whoever was holding the bag gave it a violent shake that left me raddled and heaving up my breakfast. Fucking hell! What in the actual fuck was going on!? The sounds around me changed as I heard a door being slammed open as I waited for any chance to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever had the bag pulled me back and it only took me a second to realize what was happening before the bag was sent flying through the air by whoever threw it. I curled up in a ball and readied myself to splat against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a splat so much as a splash as I felt the bag land on a pool of freezing water that soaked into the bottom before it started to pool at my feet. I scrambled at the bag's opening but it refused to open as the bag began to sink into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fought to try and keep my head above the water that was rushing up to my chest. I scrambled at the fabric as quickly as I could, even using my bad arm that was barely usable to try and save myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! I don't want to die like this! Loona! Stolas! Somebody fucking help me!" I started gasping in wet air as the freezing water chilled me to the bone. I got in one final breath before the water rushed over my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lungs burned as the cold water robbed me of my strength. I clenched my jaw as hard as possible to keep my last bit of air from escaping me as I felt myself slowing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit… I was going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loona's scowling face flashed through my mind as my head went from pounding to a sort of lightheadedness, Moxxie and Millie came next but I couldn't make out much as I smacked into something and I felt the air rush out of my mouth. My vision was dimming as Stolas' worried face began to fade from my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck me, it was happening. I felt myself being dragged upwards as it happened. I never really put much thought into what happened when a hellborn demon died but I guess I'll know now. Light filled my vision like one of those stupid sayings, what was it? Walk into the light?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something hard pressed into my lips which I found odd until I felt a whoosh of air being blown into my mouth filling my lungs with air. The change was immediate as the blurred gray colors rushed back into a startling clarity as I coughed and sputtered. Sweet smelling air filled my burning lungs as I felt someone rubbing at my back to help me breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My vision was a blur of colors that were mostly green with a weird grayish blob in the center. "Stolas?" I coughed as my head started to pound in pain as I fought to catch my breath and got an annoyed snort in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I was able to focus I looked into a pair of narrowed pink eyes belonging to someone who was distinctly female. Not Stolas, his daughter. I shivered as I looked down at the purple velvetine bag that I had nearly died in. "Wha, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't answer, instead she plucked me up with two fingers pinching the back of my shirt and placed me into a dry cloth before she tied up the bag and tossed it back into the water trough I had nearly drowned in. Now that I got a good look around I recognized this place as the beginning of Stolas' private garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got fucking lucky you little dick head." She bundled me up and hid me against her chest on the inside of her jacket to hide me from sight as she started towards the house. I leaned into her warm body as I shivered and pulled the cloth tighter around myself. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard her scoff above me but she stopped for a moment as she looked down to address me directly. "Consider us even. Now stay quiet." I didn't have the energy to fight her on this as she stepped into a room that looked like a twister tore through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She easily stepped through the mess that was a sitting room. From what I could see, it looked like someone had thrown all the furniture about in a rage. A servant was picking himself up off the floor, his face was bloody like someone had punched him into that massive dent in the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas' daughter looked at him sympathetically, "you are dismissed for the day. Make sure to charge the house for your medical bills and tell them it was a workplace injury." The imp nodded thankfully before limping off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother really needs to stop taking her anger out on the staff. It's getting difficult to find anyone desperate enough to work here when she keeps putting the help through walls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chose not to comment on that as she walked further into the mess. She had only made it halfway through the room before something caught her attention. Stolas ran into the room looking panicked as he searched for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his eyes locked on his daughter he immediately rushed to her, carefully weaving through the broken furniture to get to his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Octavia! Are you ok my little owlet?!" He looked her over for injuries before sighing but not looking relieved at all. "I'm fine dad, I was out in the garden reading when mom was destroying stuff. I just walked in." Stolas nodded but he still looked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia reached into her jacket and pulled me out, holding me up to Stolas' face for him to see. "I also found this in the garden. Thought you might want him." Stolas took a second to react, taking me into his hands in disbelief. "I'm going to get back to my book now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Stolas could say anything, Octavia turned on her heel and walked back out the door. Stolas looked at me before hugging me to his chest and rushed back to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once the door shut behind him and I was set down in the cage did he breathe again. I looked around to see that the office looked like a fucking war zone. The desk was tossed aside, the floor was littered with sex toys and papers, his oversized chair was gone. From the massive hole in the windows I could only assume it had been thrown out through them judging by all the broken glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas ignored it all as he wrung his hands while he paced nervously while muttering to himself. I stripped off my wet clothing and grabbed the blanket from my bed, wrapping it around myself as I clutched onto my toy horse for warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzy, love, I'm so, I can't," he couldn't string together a sentence he was so upset. I could see him shaking as he finally stopped his incessant pacing to face me. "I'm so sorry Blitzo. I didn't expect this would happen, I shouldn't have left you alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and yawned as I felt myself starting to doze off. I was so cold. "No darling! You can't sleep yet!" He plucked me up and held me to his chest as he carefully sat down on his overturned desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired Stolas. Let me sleep already." I cuddled into his warm feathers and tried to ignore his poking and prodding. He ran a finger down my back and I felt a wonderful warmth rushing through me, giving me back a little bit of energy. "I'm sorry love but you can't sleep when you're freezing like this, you'll catch your death a cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snorted but kept my eyes open. "Alright, alright. If it will make you happy I'll stay up for a bit." Stolas continued to stroke my back though I couldn't tell if he was trying to comfort me or himself. "I swear love, this will never happen again. You will be safe here, I'll never let this happen to you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't tell who he was talking to but I found his words oddly comforting as I burrowed down further into the warmth as he continued to murmur under his breath.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are awesome and comments always make my day!</p><p>I've been keeping track of the numbers and I gotta say, HOLY SHIT, this has been blowing up and I can assure you all I sincerely appreciate every one of you poping in to read what I write for you! ~❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies! I'm writting this in one of my more lucid moments, I had just gotten my second covid shot and this one has knocked me off my feet for sure.</p><p>I'm trying and failing to think of anything to write here. Oh well. This one ended a little abruptly for me but I decided it's better to hold the other part I wrote for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll feel better soon and will be able to write more but for now I'm gonna take a little break and try to get better from this.</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I sat in the boring meeting going over mind numbing amounts of papers that had facts that barely held my attention. The numbers all seem to run together as some lower noble that liked to bump elbows with Stella of all people, droned on about allocating more funds for a project of his that was going under due to the large amount he'd been embezzling from it over the last couple of years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could swear I heard some echoing screams and crashing sounds that sounded a lot like Stella having one of her temper tantrums. I sighed to myself as I mentally prepared for the gut wrenching sight of how many of my precious plants she'll destroy this time around. Of all the things she could ruin, she always went for the things that hurt the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord whoever-he-was smiled confidently as he parroted lines from his script about the importance of his family's influence on the local markets in pride. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The local black markets maybe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He talked up his family name which had fallen from grace particularly hard due to his lack of business sense and over reliance on a name he did nothing to maintain over the last three decades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to lean on my incredible wealth seeing as I've had several noticeable leaps in profits that have fattened up my coffers considerably. So much so that I could simply throw money away by the millions and not even blink. It allowed me to waste my wealth on frivolous things such as my darling little imp's cute start up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let just the slightest bit of interest leek into my expression as I looked over the folder that was handed to me as I pretended to read the pages within. I picked up a red marker and started crossing things out, rearranging the numbers and rewriting whole sections to better reflect the actual dire financial straits just so I could better shut down the gluttonous noble's arguments, because of course he would argue and beg for help he wouldn't get.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a waste of my time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took an incredible effort to not let my mind wander back to my darling Blitzy. The sweet ache between my legs was making it difficult as I forced myself not to squirm in my seat. I wish I had the forethought to set myself up with a little entertainment, I could see Blitzy having fun playing with a remote controlled vibrator. He wouldn't know when he would be interrupting something important, all he would hope for is that he could catch me in the right moment as he raised and lowered the dial to tease me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raised the folder a little higher to shield my face from view as I let a brief flash of lust cross my face. I had always been able to separate my work and my personal life before, but that devious little imp found a way to blur the lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the faintest tickling sensation in the back of my mind that took a minute or so to be noticed. That tickling grew in strength and intensity to where it was a harsh buzzing that snapped me free from my naughty daydreams with a gasp of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I abruptly stood up from my desk startling everyone at the table. "Your highness? What's the matter?!" I didn't bother to answer as I left the bewildered nobles behind as I made a mad dash for my office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I arrived I found the door ripped open, all of the security spells were destroyed as I ran in. I had managed to knock my desk over and accidently send my chair flying out the window as I tossed it aside in order to get to my darling's cage as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzy!? Darling are you there!?" I was too worked up to focus on finding my little imp's muted energy signature via the blanket security spell. His diminutive size was making it much harder to find him under normal circumstances, now it was nearly impossible as I felt my heart ready to beat out of my chest in sheer panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one person in the household who could break those spells and that didn't bode well in my imp's favor. I couldn't find my imp but I could definitely find the person I knew was responsible for this. I closed my eyes and sent out a pulse of energy that radiated through the whole house, the pulse passed through everything that wasn't a living being or my numerous plants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a second for the pulse to seek out every individual being in the home. For smaller creatures like the servant imps, the impulse made a slight ping as it harmlessly bounced off of them to indicate their locations. When the pulse hit Stella, it was more like a tremendous boom of thunder that came from the door that was closest to the sitting room as she stormed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes snapped open as my feathers ruffled in agitation. I ran out of the office as quickly as possible as the only lead to finding my little imp was stomping out the door!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Please no! I can't lose him now! He's made so much progress, he was finally starting to understand things!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Servants dived out of the way as I rushed past them, the trail of destruction was getting worse as I followed the obvious path Stella had taken. I had just reached the sitting room when I felt Stella leave the range of my security spell. The sitting room itself was in utter ruins. Stella had clearly had her initial explosion here before making her way to my office where she stole my darling little…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I choked down the horror rising in my throat that threatened to come out as a heart broken wail. It took a moment for my panic stricken mind to notice Octavia standing towards the center right wall of the room. My concern for Blitzo was immediately replaced with my fears for Octavia's well being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella never paid much attention to anything around her when she was having one of her tantrums so it wasn't hard to see her accidently hurting our daughter with a stray piece of furniture, it's nearly happened a number of times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped around the smashed remains of the coffee table to get to her. "Octavia! Are you ok my little owlet?!" After a second I could see that she was thankfully unharmed. Oh thank Lucifer, I don't know what I would do should anything ever happen to her. "I'm fine dad, I was out in the garden reading when mom was destroying stuff. I just walked in." Her headphones hung loosely around her neck, it was likely she had missed the majority of Stella's rage fueled fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relief I felt was short lived as my fears for Blitzo returned in full force. I had no idea of where to even start looking for him… if he was even still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I also found this in the garden. Thought you might want him." I blinked as my little owlet held up her handkerchief. She placed it in my hands and the unusual weight gave me a moment of pause as Blitzy poked his head out of the expensive cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to get back to my book now." I didn't even know what to think as Blitzo shivered in my palms. It was only then that I could feel the wetness and see that Blitzo was soaked. I hugged my little imp to my chest and rushed back to my office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't think as I set my poor Blitzy down in his cage. I nearly lost him. I brought him here to keep him safe and he was nearly stolen and killed out from under me! How could I have failed him like this!? "Blitzy, love, I'm so, I can't,"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was your fault Stolas. You assumed she would stay away, that she wouldn't dare break into your office! You stupid fool, you should have known better!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The bitter voice cut deep. I had been so confident that Stella would just let this be that it nearly killed Blitzo. I finally stopped to face Blitzo, I hadn't even noticed I had been pacing or how my hands hurt. "I'm so sorry Blitzo. I didn't expect this would happen, I shouldn't have left you alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a tired nod and a sort of bland smile. A yawn wracked his small body and I felt a surge of panic shoot through me again. "No darling! You can't sleep yet!" I had snatched him from his cage, careful of his arm, and held him over my beating heart to try and ease its thundering pace. Maybe the sound alone would be enough to help keep him awake? I had to sit down to help better focus my attention on my love's well being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired Stolas. Let me sleep already." He murmured drowsily. I gave him a few pokes but it didn't help as he snuggled further into my feathers. Being a hellborn demon it was unlikely that Blitzo knew the dangers of hypothermia, I myself only remembered it from old books I had read out of sheer boredom seeing as I tended to stick to the warmer rings of hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran a finger over his back and cast a mild warming spell and felt a little relief as Blitzo shuttered, then relaxed as the spell took effect. "I'm sorry love but you can't sleep when you're freezing like this, you'll catch your death a cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted irritably and grumbled about staying awake. I took some small comfort in this as I continued to stroke his back. "I swear love, this will never happen again. You will be safe here, I'll never let this happen to you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would never allow anyone else to hurt him. He was mine. He was what I desired, what I needed. I can't lose him. Stella has to go. She's crossed far too big a line this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shifted in my chair as my heart threatened to explode from sheer fear. I sat down with the prince in his tea room, apparently his sitting room was unavailable for reasons he wouldn't explain properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince himself smiled at me while he rested in a relaxed pose but there was something about him that radiated a pure, unbridled fury that was so intense that the cup of tea that sat on the table in front of him boiled with a frightening hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this is a bad time your highness I can-" I was cut off by a raised hand, the words shriveled up and died on my dry tongue. The prince had a far off look in his eye as he crossed a long leg over the other. He patted a hand over his shirt pocket and sighed to himself as he finally addressed me directly. "I'm terribly sorry for my demeanor, there have been issues arising as of late and I'm afraid it has me a little riled up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I eyed the cup of tea as a large bubble popped and splattered scolding liquid across the table. "Rig-right sir, I ah uh, I'm sorry I meant to say your highness! I'm sorry, your highness!" I rubbed at a horn as I stumbled over my words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you have some news about Blitzo?" He cut me off coolly. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. The prince's gaze softened ever so slightly at the mention of Blitzo. I gathered my nerves as best as I could. "Yes, we have a few working theories as to where he might be." I swallowed nervously but it refused to make it past the lump in my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really wish I had brought Millie with me but she had insisted on staying back and trying to help clean Loona and Blitzo's apartment which had become a festering dump since I had last been there. I couldn't even step into the hallway without retching so I didn't envy her with that task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From your photo we managed to track down the shop but the owner wasn't much help. I wanted to stay and question him more but due to an earlier accident I wasn't able to get anything useful. I wanted to go back but his shop had been burned to the ground with him in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince hummed and nodded, picking up his tea and somehow taking a sip from what was left in the cup. "I had gone down to question him myself but I want to hear the rest of what you have to say first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a little bit of hope form that we hadn't completely lost out on a lead but something wasn't sitting right with me. I wouldn't dare say anything aloud in the prince's presence though. It was almost like some sort of unspoken rule that I followed his lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we had thought that maybe Blitzo had somehow gotten stuck on the surface and that's why he hasn't returned yet but that doesn't make sense. You've said he still has your book right?" He nodded. "Yes, I need to find it for my own job." His voice was neutral but there was an undertone of annoyance that I chose not to comment on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set down his empty cup and fixed me with a look that chilled my blood for some reason. "Speaking of jobs, I've heard of concerns for I.M.P as a company, is this true?" I blinked in surprise as I looked at him a little disconcertingly. "How did you-" I couldn't even finish the thought as the prince waved his hand for silence. "I heard something about it from that greasy little butcher. He had a tendency to run his mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something dark flashed across the prince's face but it was quickly smoothed over as the prince continued. "Is something wrong with I.M.P? I thought the money I was sending would be enough to keep things afloat." He closed his hands and leaned forward, clearly concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The direct question was enough permission to free my tongue from the silence the prince's mere presence had over me. "Yes your highness, I.M.P is losing clients at a dangerous rate. Sinners want people on the surface dead and we can't do it right now for obvious reasons." I waved a hand as a gesture of both of us knowing why. "The only thing keeping us from shutting down completely, as you know, is your generosity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had been doing my utmost best to keep the strain and exhaustion from my voice but it was a losing battle. I managed to hold in frustrated tears but not the crack from my voice as I fought to regain control. I never thought that overly invasive, dickish bastard of a man would ever be this damn important to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate to admit it but I was relieved when he was gone. I was happy that I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder whenever I wanted to kiss my wife. Not to mention having sex as it was even worse, it seemed to be the ultimate prize to him to watch in on us doing it. I was so fucking relieved that I could just exist without having him breathing down my throat. I was fucking happy that he was gone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clutched at my chest and fought to breathe deeply to try and slow my racing heart. I couldn't have a break down here. Get it under control! Wait, the prince was asking a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright? Do you need a bag?" He seemed genuinely concerned as he looked me over. "May I have a glass of water, please?" The prince nodded and snapped his fingers, in a moment a servant had appeared by my side with a bottle of very expensive water. I took a gulp and had to choke back a cough when the cool water hit my dry throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, your highness." He nodded as he rubbed a hand over his pocket again. "Of course. You seem to be out of sorts at the moment, why don't we talk another time? I believe an email would be easier on you so we can further discuss things when you're in better health."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and rambled off the company's email. I followed the servant as he guided me towards the front door. "You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" The servant remained silent as the sound of our hooves clopped through the hallway. "Yeah, I thought as much."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are awesome and comments always make my day! Also, have you seen that I've posted a new story? Rough Rider, a StrikerxBlitzø because I couldn't resist! Let me know what you think!</p><p>Have a nice day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my sick little duckies! Sorry it's taken me a hot minute to get this one out, I had part of it planned out but the rest fell on the back burner as I've been working in part on a new story that's gonna need some more work before it's done.</p><p>Another thing, small but important, I like a big dumb dummy have managed to utterly smash my phone screen! Why is this important? Wellllll it's because I do 98% of my typing and editing on my phone. Yeah, I know it sounds inconvenient but it works for me. So fuck that rubber duckie until it quwacks.</p><p>I should have the new story finished before the next chapter so keep an eye out for it!</p><p>~Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I felt myself drifting to a sort of dreamy awareness, something tapped me on the side of my face that sent a surge of panic shooting through me like a jolt. I fell out of bed while tangled in the blankets which freaked me out even more as a large shadow hung over the side of the bed. I gasped and flailed until my stupid head fully caught up with me and realised that I wasn't actually under attack. I gave myself a minute to just lay there and breathe as the terror slowly passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well fuck me sideways with an ax handle." I untangled myself from the blankets to see that my attacker was just my stuffed horse that had been knocked into me when I turned over in bed. "Minivan! How could you do that to me!?" The toy horse stared at me with blank button eyes and an innocent expression and melted a little, aww fuck it, I could never stay mad at that cute little face of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat up and looked in the office fully expecting to see Stolas sitting at his desk or asleep on his couch but the office was empty. I felt a spike of fear surge through me as I remembered the crushing grip closing around me while I was asleep. I hugged Dust bunny's neck tightly as I shuffled out of bed and dragged him with me down to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had just set him up in a chair at the table when the office door opened. I dived under the table as I waited for whoever it was to walk in, much to my relief it was only Stolas who looked to be in a grade A pissed off mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the cage and his angry scowl was replaced by wide eyed worry until I poked my head out from under the table. "Blitzy! Don't do that to me, love." He placed a hand over his heart as if I had nearly given him a heart attack or something. "Yeah well pardon me for being a little door shy considering the last time I woke up it was when I was nearly killed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched at my words as that scowl twisted his beak again before it slackened. While he had put his desk back into its proper place, he still didn't have his chair so he sat down hard on his couch. I climbed out from under the table and sat down next to my toy. I was starting to feel a little bad as Stolas visibly deflated and rubbed at his tired face as he muttered to himself about fixing the spells and the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so very sorry, love. You should be able to feel completely safe while you're here but I've failed you in that regard." He let out a long low sigh as he stared at me with sincerity rather than horniness that didn't look right on his face. He looked tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit back a snarky comment that danced on the tip of my tongue. As much as I wanted to bitch him out right now, I knew it wouldn't be good for either of us, though I can't say it was easy. Almost dying tends to have that effect on you after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallowed down the harsh words that were fighting to make it past my clenched teeth as I walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. I was starving. I don't remember eating breakfast this morning, hell, I don't even remember much of anything now that I think about it. I could have sworn I heard Moxxie's whiny voice, but I must have been imagining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed the thought aside as I picked at the small amount of food that was left for me in the fridge, the scarceness oddly reminded me of my own fridge at home that barely ever had enough food in it for me and Loona at any given time. I felt a sharp stab of worry in my heart at the idea of my Loonie going hungry but I knew Moxxie and Millie wouldn't let her starve so I grabbed the first thing I could and slammed the door behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at my chosen item and sighed at the scrap of carrot in my hand. I tossed it for Light switch to enjoy as I settled down at the table. This of course caught Stolas' attention as he muttered a swear under his breath. "Hold on love, I'll have something brought for you to eat, you must be hungry after all." Stolas sounded… off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided not to dwell on it as Stolas set breakfast down in front of us and a stool for himself to sit on. We ate in an uncomfortable silence, I was eating while Stolas looked over me worriedly. While his nervous fussing would usually get on my nerves, I couldn't help but find it slightly comforting. I scooted closer to him as he picked at his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas flinched at the sudden contact before he corrected himself and rubbed a finger along my back. "Blitzy, almost losing you was one of the worst scares of my life." I nodded, "you've said as much." He paused like the words caught in his throat before he shook his head and pushed onwards. "Yes, well I'm going to deal with Stella soon," at my blank stare he amended "my wife, I'll deal with my wife soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked in surprise at this. I never asked or even really cared about Stolas' home life before, it never really even mattered to me. But this? "What are you going to do?" I munched on a piece of bacon as Stolas' face darkened a moment before he smoothed it over with a small snort in his beak. "I haven't gotten that far yet. We can't get divorced for reasons I won't bore you with, but she definitely won't be allowed to stay here anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded feeling a little better at that but Stolas looked conflicted. Stolas was normally so calm and in control that this side of him was becoming a little concerning to me. He needed help but it wasn't like I could do much for him like this beyond trying to comfort him. I patted his hand to get his attention, when he turned to me I motioned for him to dip his head down so I could kiss him. As much as I hated to admit it, Stolas made some pretty cute faces when he was surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll handle it. For now let's finish our breakfast and we'll figure out something to do for the day?" He sighed and nodded as he picked up a fork and started eating again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My little imp's reassurance helped to smooth over my agitated nerves. I've been terribly out of sorts since the near incident and it's brought several things into a sharp sort of clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had spent a good deal of the day dealing with the growing problem of Blitzo's business and his employees, the meeting earlier didn't go quite as smoothly as I had hoped. I was entirely to blame for this of course, I had nearly scared the poor imp to death as I fought to get my anger under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that made it possible at all was having my little imp tucked away in my pocket while under the effects of a sleep spell. Just knowing that he was there helped me to maintain any semblance of my composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never wanted to let Blitzo go but I would have to eventually. His arm was making steady progress towards healing now as he was coming to terms with things but what would happen when it came time to release him? At the start he probably would have run and made himself quite the problem to find, (not that there was a place in hell or the surface I couldn't find him), but he's become more and more relaxed around me as time went on leaving me to wonder for the future. I needed a way to ensure that he would keep coming back to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I typed out a long detailed email to I.M.P about possible business avenues they could take advantage of in hell as Blitzy watched a new movie upon my suggestion. He was positively delighted as a horse raced across the screen if his bright eyes and wagging tail were anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was moments like these along with Blitzy's growing acceptance that I had done the right thing for us. It was a complicated mess but I was slowly starting to untangle things and the picture was becoming more clear as time went on. Blitzo was finally mine, I just needed to make a proper place for him in my life and we could stay together!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little longer Blitzy, I'll have things worked out and we'll be able to stay together forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Millie, I'm home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I loosened my bowtie from around my neck as I sat down in the unusually dark living room. I expected to hear Millie's sweet voice call back to me but I was only greeted with silence. She must still be over at Loona's cleaning. I know the place was a mess but I didn't think it would be that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loona had been getting steadily worse as time went on. She apparently was having a good day when she broke in on us. She had stopped bothering to come into the office entirely and judging by the smell of the apartment, it was clear she wasn't taking care of herself or the place either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I seriously don't know how Blitzo puts up with her. Loona would probably have died if it wasn't for us. Seriously, you'd think she'd be able to take care of herself by now." I let out a tired sigh and sunk into the chair. The prince had effectively killed my appetite but I hadn't eaten and Millie would get on my case for it so I made my way to the kitchen, not looking forward to the task of trying to make something to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck did you just say about my daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped with a shriek as I spun around to find the source of the voice. It sounded like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir? Is that you?!" The brief flash of excitement that surged through me died as I looked around my empty apartment. "Great! I'm hearing things now!" I laughed to myself, it wasn't a mirthfilled laugh, it was like one of those manic kinds of laughs that crazy people did on T.V.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations Moxxie, you're losing it." I shook my head as I continued to the kitchen. "You let me down Moxx." I whipped around to see Blitzo lounging on my arm chair, he scowled at me with a cold glare that had a block of ice drop heavily in my gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, where have you been? We were all really worried about you." Something stopped me from approaching him as he cocked his head. "Really? If you really cared so much then why haven't you found me yet?" I shuddered at the bitter anger in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? You're sitting right there!" My voice cracked in nervousness as I eyed Blitzo wearily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped towards him but jumped back at the echoing bang of a gunshot, the bullet smacked the floorboard in front of me making the floor splinter and web under my hooves. I was paralyzed on the spot as Blitzo stood up. His form was distorted and spindly, his body was completely engulfed in shadows save for his eyes which burned like hellfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"This is your fault Moxxie, you should have just taken the damn shot!" </em>
  </b>
  <span>His voice roared in an otherworldly scream that reverberated throughout the room and shook the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bad arm hung uselessly at his side before it fell off completely and exploded into ashes when it hit the floor making the weakened section I was standing on crumble out from under me, opening up a massive pit below me. I latched onto the floor boards that remained as I locked eyes on Blitzo as his shadowy form loomed high up over me. Every cell in my body screamed at me to get away but I couldn't move as my mouth opened in a silent scream for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moxxie!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes snapped open as a shrill scream tore from my throat, my body was paralyzed as I shrieked in fear. Millie's face filled my blurry vision as I fought to gain control of my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok Moxx, it's alright! Easy hun, calm down, I'm here for you." Millie's soothing voice slowly worked through the terror that gripped my mind as she continued to whisper calming words into my ear. There was a pounding on the wall from the neighbor but it went ignored as I felt the sleep paralysis finally give as I was able to move again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat up and hugged myself as the dream replayed in my mind. Millie laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, I turned and hugged her as nightmare Blitzo's words echoed in my mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You let me down Moxx."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't the first nightmare that I had involving Blitzo. This wasn't even the worst one I've had since he's gone missing but this is just eating away at me. I had become accustomed to Blitzo's bullshit in real life but dream Blitzo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shuttered and hugged Millie tighter. "One of those dreams again?" Millie's tired voice was full of worry as I nodded and tried to calm down. It wasn't even midnight yet and it didn't seem like I would get much sleep tonight. "I can't help them. It's like Blitzo was calling out for help and now he's angry at me for failing him or something." I couldn't help the way my voice cracked as Millie hugged me tighter. "Now hush with that dear. There's no sense in getting yourself worked up again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed my back comfortingly as I slowly started to unwind in her embrace. "You're right. Let's try and get some sleep." We settled back down in bed but my eyes remained painfully open.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is your fault Moxxie, you should have just taken the damn shot!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos are awesome and comments always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are always appreciated and comments make my day, I love talking with people here and get back to people as soon as possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>